It's Complicated
by MissMisha
Summary: Rukia is a bookworm and is always picked on by a certain orange head boy. What happens when she finds about his true feelings about her? Please read. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 Bad Day

**It's nice to meet you. Thank you for reading my story! Let's begin. :]**

The library was quiet and only a couple people were in it as usual but that's what Rukia liked about it the most it was peaceful and quiet nobody to bug her, to throw things at her, and nobody to make fun of her. A vein throbbed when she thought about the people who make fun of her because of her looks. She wore big glasses which made her violet eyes look bigger than usual, they made fun of her moonlight pale skin, and they would always put her things in high places because of how short she was. The library was the only place she ever really likes because at least the books wouldn't do anything to make her feel any less of her self. They would great her with open arms and take her to a place far away a place where dragons fly through the bright blue sky, were witches would steal children and eat them (okay that was some what morbid), animals could talk, humans are slaves to gorillas (yes I'm talking about planet of the apes) and so many more adventures that were waiting to be opened. Rukia smiled happy as she looked at a book with a black hard cover and bright red lettering. A new book! Rukia eagerly reached out her hand to grab it but was soon knocked down and landed on the floor.

"Ow that hurt!" Rukia whispered loudly as she looked up to see white hair and a pair of blue eyes looking at her, "dang it Hitsugaya!" He rolled his eyes and helped Rukia to her feet.

"Eh, sorry," Hitsugaya said as he took the black book of the shelf.

"Hey I was going to read that!" Rukia hissed and tried to snatch the book away from him but he was too quick and pulled it away from her. Rukia glared at him and he just looked at her with his emotionless face.

"Fine, I'll read another one," Rukia stomped of down the aisle of books then she turned around and stuck her tongue at him. Hitsugaya let out a sigh and began reading. Rukia looked through the aisle of books nothing was really catching her interest she saw a small book and decided to take a look at it. **The Perks of Being a Wallflower**. _I think I'll read it. _Rukia thought as she looked at her watch and walked toward the check out line. When she got outside it was a nice warm day the birds were singing, the flowers were in bloom, and a nice cool breeze would gently come by Rukia smiled happily it was going to be a good day, well she hoped it was going to be a good day that's if she didn't run into anybody after school she had to work, living alone really sucks sometimes but she didn't care as long as she was able to pay the rent.

"I try, I try, I try," Rukia sang as she walked to her job. Rukia worked at a book store it was a good place to work at even though the guy was a little bit odd but it didn't matter it paid a good amount enough to pay the rent, bills, and food. That's all she really needed anyway. Sometimes she wished that her sister was still alive and her brother would come home from over sea's he would send money every month but Rukia saved it if there was ever an emergency. _Maybe I should buy clothes my old ones are getting worn out. _Rukia thought as she walked down the street. _My dresses are starting to get holes, I can fix that, I need new shoes they are falling apart, I need new socks they keep getting lost in the washer_ ( I really hate it when that happens),_ and patches for Chappy, I need to buy something else but what is it? _ Rukia thought as she turned the corner and bumped into somebody making her glasses fly.

"My glasses!" Rukia cried as she dropped to the floor to find them, "where'd they go?" Her hands were touching the ground looking floor them and she squinted her eyes hoping that if she did that it would be able to see where her glasses have fallen. She saw them they were right next to somebody's feet. She got up and clumsily ran towards them she was about to pick them up when. CRUNCH. Somebody stepped on them.

"Hey you moron you stepped on my glasses!" Rukia yelled as she fell to the floor and gathered the broken glass not caring that it cut her fingers. How was she going to see know? She was as blind as a bat and she didn't have ultra sound to help her either. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears. How was she going to get to work? Most importantly, how was she going to read?!

"Oh, sorry," A voice said from above and Rukia looked up her eyes filled with anger. It was him! It was him no doubt with his stupid scowl and his stupid orange hair!

"You owe me new glasses!" Rukia roared and she abruptly got up from the side walk and pointed a bloody finger at him, "you also owe me for a book that you destroyed, a new back pack you threw up on the roof, a new cell phone you dropped in a puddle of water, and so many more!" Rukia glared at him and he glared at her back.

"I don't owe you any of those things!" Ichigo growled.

"Then who the fuck did that!?" Rukia yelled, "another orange head?!"

"Maybe," Ichigo crossed his arms and looked at the petite raven haired girl, her eyes were full of anger. She narrowed her yes at him. If looks could kill Ichigo would have been stabbed. She slapped him hard across the face making her hand bleed even more but she didn't care as long as he withered in pain. _What a b- hey is that blood? _Ichigo thought as he touched his face and looked at his hand. He quickly glanced at Rukia's hand it was bleeding so much that it was leaving a puddle of blood on the floor. He let out a sigh and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

"What are you doing?!" Rukia yelled as Ichigo dragged her.

"Shut up," Ichigo snapped, "my dad can take care of you hand."

"You don't have to drag me ya know!" Rukia yelled, "I can walk!"

"Can you see?" Ichigo snorted and glanced at Rukia she crossed her arms and just looked angrily at the street. _I remember know I need to buy a shot gun and tickets to get out of this town when I kill him. _

**Thank you for reading! Disclaimer! I do not own The Perks of Being a Wallflower! It's a good book though. Please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2 Coward

**Yes, The Perks of Being a Wallflower is a real book. Thank you for the reviews! It means so much to me! Let's begin. **

"Rukia please hold still," Isshin said as he took out a piece of glass from Rukia's fingers. She couldn't help it hurt when he pulled out the piece of glass and now he was going to get the andesitic. _That's going to hurt like hell._ Rukia thought as she closed her eyes tightly as Isshin poured it on a piece of cloth.

"Don't be such a wuss," Ichigo scowled. _Freaken sadist here to see me in pain! _Rukia growled and opened one eye to see he was smirking at her. _That bastard is smirking at me! _

"Rukia please hold still," Isshin said as he put the cloth dripping with andesitic on her hand.

"Ahhhh!" Rukia cried softly she bit her lip and threw her head back. _It hurts so much! _Rukia screamed in her head. Ichigo bit his lip. _Ugh why does she look so sexy?!_ He gripped his arm as Rukia started to breathe heavily, let out a slight moan of pain and gripped the sides of the chair. _Get a hold of yourself it's just the stupid midget! _

"I'm sorry you have to keep in on till the blood stops," Isshin said softly he then turned to Ichigo, "since it was your entire fault you have to take care of her!" Ichigo was shocked at what his father said to him.

"NO way in hell goat man!" Ichigo yelled his anger rising. His dad punched him in the face.

"You're going to listen what I say!" Isshin yelled as he grabbed his son who was withering on the floor in pain and sat him and sat him next to Rukia, "apologize!" Ichigo scowled as Rukia lifted her head to look at him, her deep breathing and moans of pain making him nervous.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo mumbled and looked at the floor. Rukia whispered something. Making Ichigo shift his eyes toward her, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Aplogi- uhhh accepted Ichi- ahhh!" Rukia said between her heavy breathing and moans of pain making Ichigo turn red and look at the ground again. Isshin patted Ichigo's back.

"Good I'll buy you some glasses," Isshin said as he gave Rukia a big goofy smile, "and since you can't see you're going to spend the night at our house!" The world stopped spinning. It was so quiet the atmosphere was ready to explode that the crickets were to afraid to even play their song.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled at the same time. Ichigo threw his arms up in the air accidently knocking down the open bottle of antiseptic and the liquid spilling all over Rukia's hand.

"Ahhh! Ichigo!!!" Rukia moaned loudly in pain, she threw her head back, she bit her lip to stop her eyes from watering, and breathed hard making her breaths loud and her chest rising. Ichigo turned bright red and ran out of the room. _God Damn it! _

* * *

"So you're Rukia," Yuzu said as she gave Rukia a plate of food. Rukia looked to her left. "I'm on your right."

"Oh sorry I can't really see when I DON'T HAVE MY GLASSES!" Rukia roared as Ichigo sat down to eat he scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Really Ichigo you shouldn't have done that!" Yuzu scowled at Ichigo. He just rolled his eyes and began eating. Yuzu turned red with anger and hit Ichigo's head with her wooden spoon.

"Ow! Yuzu! What was that for?" Ichigo rubbed his head and Yuzu took his plate from him, "hey I'm hungry!"

"You can survive!" Yuzu glared at him and gave the plate to Karin.

"That's what you get for being a prick," Karin said as she dug in to his plate of food, "Rukia why don't you get contacts?" Rukia swallowed her food.

"To expensive I can't afford them," Rukia said as she grabbed the cup of water in front of her.

"Can't you parents buy them for you?" Yuzu said softly. Rukia put the glass down a sad expression on her face.

"No," Rukia whispered and looked at the plate of food.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Yuzu said softly and looked at Rukia worriedly. Rukia shook her head.

"No, no, truth is I don't really remember them, my mom died giving birth to me, my dad died of a broken heart, it was just me and my sister for a while, she got married to a wonderful guy named Byakuya, she died of illness, and now I hardly see him, I think because I look so much like her and just looking at me will remind him of her, he can't handle the pain of being with out her," Rukia sighed and looked up at Yuzu, "but don't worry I'm strong I can handle it!" Yuzu looked sadly at Rukia not really believing that she could handle all of that pain alone. When they finished eating Rukia wanted to watch TV.

"You can't see," Ichigo growled at her she just looked at him and stuck out her tongue. _Why does she wear glasses? Her eyes look so much prettier. _He watched as Rukia stumbled into the living room and run into the couch making her flip on to it. Ichigo rolled his eyes and let a small smile escape his lips. _What a ditz._ Ichigo walked into the living room and plopped down next to Rukia who jumped two feet high.

"Like I said you won't be able to see," Ichigo said as he crossed his arms and grabbed the remote.

"I can hear," Rukia growled and squinted her eyes to see Ichigo holding the remote, "give me that." Ichigo smirked at her and put the remote behind his back. Rukia glared at him and tried to get it but he quickly pulled it away from her and lifted it above his head. Rukia stuck out her tongue and quickly stood on the couch. Ichigo pulled her leg making her lose her balance and landing on top of him.

"Ugh you meanie!" Rukia said as she tried to get off Ichigo. Ichigo tried hard not to turn red and tried to get up but instead he accidently his head against Rukia's, "Ow you idiot!"

"You're the idiot!" Ichigo snapped at Rukia and touching his forehead. Rukia tried to get up but slipped and fell off landing on the floor.

"Today is _not _my day," Rukia moaned in pain and tried to get up from the floor but the remote dropped on her forehead, "ARG! I can't today!"

* * *

Ichigo watched Rukia as she sleeped. His father said that she needed to sleep in his room in case she needed anything because she couldn't see and because it was all his fault that her glasses broke so she was his responsibility. _He makes her sound like a pet rabbit._ Ichigo thought as he slowly got out of his bed and quietly laid next to Rukia. It was a full moon and a couple of the moons light snuck into his room and they were resting on Rukia's face making her skin glow. _She looks so pretty._ Ichigo thought as he stroked her face with his hand she tensed up by his sudden touch but relaxed. _Why is it so hard to talk to her?! It's so easy to talk to Tatsuki and Orhime but why can't I say anything to her without being so rude?! _ Rukia let out a small sigh and grabbed Ichigo's hand making him freeze in fear that she woke up but seeing that she didn't wake up or that her breathing didn't change he relaxed. _Maybe it's because she's so pretty._ Ichigo let out a sigh and slowly pulled his hand away from Rukia. _I wish I wasn't so much of a coward and just tell her how I feel but I've been mean to her since the first time I saw her that she would think I'm messing with her. I'm such an idiot! _Ichigo smiled and quietly laughed. _I guess Rukia was right about that._

**Thank you for reading! She will get contacts on the next chapter. Isshin decided it will be better for her. Please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3 Shy

**It's Saturday! That means I have to go to school soon. xP I have tow more days now so I'll try my hardest to give all of you as many chapters as my fingers can type. Thank you for reading! I enjoy reading you reviews! Let's start.**

Rukia woke up and got up dizzily from the floor and ran into the wall**, **she heard a snicker and mumbled under her breath saying that she should have dyed his hair blue. Ichigo ruffled her hair and grabbed her hand. _Odd he's being nice._ Rukia thought as he took her to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth. Rukia since she couldn't see anything that was at least eight inches from her face knocked over the toothbrush onto the floor. Ichigo let out a sigh and picked it up for her and put the tooth paste on for her.

"Thanks," Rukia said confusedly as he handed her the tooth brush.

"Don't mention it, I didn't want tooth past all over me this early in the morning," Ichigo said and went back to brushing his teeth. They headed towards the stairs when they were done Rukia stopped before she was able to put her foot on one step.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as Rukia stared at the stairs.

"I'll fall," Rukia responded softly. Ichigo let out a sigh and picked her up bride style, "what are you doing?!"

"Do you want to fall?" Ichigo scowled as they went down the stairs. Rukia stayed silent, "I'll take that as a no." Well the reason she was quiet was because she was deeply blushing, she couldn't believe that he was carrying her! She felt safe being in his arms and his body felt warm. _No don't you dare start liking him!_ Rukia scowled inside her head. _He'll go back to his mean old self._ Ichigo was happy inside that he was carrying Rukia she was so tiny, she felt fragile in his arms, and she fit just right. When he got downstairs instead of putting her down he carried her to the kitchen just to make it last longer and gently sat her in a chair.

"Hey don't we have school?" Rukia said confusedly now that she thought about it. They were still in pajamas and they woke up late.

"It's Saturday," Ichigo said to Rukia her eyes grew big.

"I need to get to work!" Rukia yelled and she fell off the chair, "oowww." Ichigo let out a sigh but smiled at her._ She's so clumsy! It's cute though. _ He walked over to her and helped her up from the floor.

"I wonder when my dad will get you glasses," Ichigo said as he grabbed her hand led her to the living room. _I hope he doesn't I like holding her hand. _Ichigo smiled it was the best mistake he has ever done. Why didn't he step on her glasses a long time ago? That would have been mean though. Breaking her glasses was a pure accident he didn't notice that her glasses were next to him and when he saw her coning toward him he got nervous and tried to get away from her and when he heard that crunch sound from underneath him he knew he was in for hell. _I think I just made her hate me even more. _Ichigo let out a sigh as he sat down on the couch still holding Rukia's hand. _Why do I make things complicated?! _

"Ichigo," Rukia said and Ichigo turned his head at her surprised that she said his name, "turn on the TV." Ichigo blushed as he got the remote and turned on the TV.

"So, um, what do you want to watch?" Ichigo said as he flipped through the channels.

"Ah! My Goddess," Rukia responded and rested her chin on her hand. Ichigo gave her a weird look.

"You like that?" Ichigo said surprised, "didn't know you liked anime."

"Duh, just because I read books doesn't mean I like regular things," Rukia rolled her eyes and then closed them.

"Which ones are your favorites?" Ichigo was curious which ones she liked he wanted to know things about her. _Why can't you act like that in school?! _ He screamed inside his head.

"It's pretty long I'll give you a list," Rukia said as she heard the opening song start.

"Oh okay," Ichigo said and looked at the TV. _Wow it's actually easy to talk to her! Why do I make it a big deal?! Why is it I insult her half the time!? _Ichigo glanced at Rukia who was squinting at the TV he then glanced at her hand and started to blush. _We're still holding hands! She hasn't said anything about it! I'm so happy I can see Keigo and not punch him! _Wow he's really happy. Rukia was wondering what to do. _Should I let go of his hand? I don't really want to. It feels nice that he's not being mean right now. Oh well I guess I don't have to say anything about it really. _Little did she know of how happy it made him. When they heard he door open they pulled their hands away at the same time.

"Rukia! We got you your seeing thing!' Isshin said as he danced into the room holding a box. Rukia opened them and was confused.

"Ummm… Mr. Kurosaki these are contacts," Rukia said as she looked at them.

"I got them because I didn't want them to hide your beautiful eyes!" Isshin said cheerfully.

"Oh, but didn't have to get me anything," Rukia said as she watched the crazy adult dance. She's never seen a huge grown man dance around like a ballerina it was a little odd like it really rebels the laws of nature and like your going to throw up ant that's how Rukia felt if he didn't stop. _Why is he spinning so fast? Why am I spinning so fast? Why is the world spinning so fast?! _Rukia then felt everything stop.

"She fainted!" Ichigo yelled as Rukia slumped on him, "I think she has a fever."

"Don't worry take her up to her room and well cool her down," Isshin said as he walked into the kitchen and got some bottles of medicine out of the cabinet. Ichigo obeyed and picked her up and carried her to his room.

* * *

Rukia woke up and lifted her self up. She was still dizzy.

"You wake now?" Ichigo said as he looked at Rukia. She let out a groan.

"What happened?" Rukia said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Passed out," Ichigo scowled at her, "you're really stupid." Rukia glared at him he just stuck out his tongue and put the contact box on her lap.

"Put them on," Ichigo said and leaned on his bed. Rukia stared at the contacts and decided the hell with it she's going to where them. She put them on and the first thing she saw a shirtless Ichigo she quickly turned away and blushed. _Why doesn't he have a shirt?! _Rukia glanced at him and blushed again. _He- he has a good body though. _Rukia took three silent breaths and turned her head back at Ichigo. Ichigo tried hard not to gasp. She looked dazzling she looked cute with her glasses but know she looked even cuter! _Either way she's cute!_ Ichigo thought as he looked into her eyes. _He eyes are so beautiful._

"Why aren't we at school?" Rukia thought and Ichigo laughed at her.

"I told you that we didn't have school today!" Ichigo chuckled while Rukia glared at him, "and you're not going to work either your to sick!" She sighed and laid back down on his bed. She looked at Ichigo, blushed and turned away. _God damn it he looks good! Even with his stupid scowl and his stupid orange hair! _Rukia dug her face into his blanket, she took a deep breath to clam herself down but instead she smelled something really good. _And he smells so good that it's lingering in his bed sheet's it's soooo good it's stupid!!! _Rukia took another deep breath and let out a sigh. Ichigo let out a sigh. He wanted to see her face; she looked so peaceful and cute when she was sleeping last night. _If I talked to her different than the first time I saw he, would it have been different? Would we would have been fiends? Or maybe we would have been a couple. _Ichigo scowled at himself. He was never really good at talking to girls he liked, well actually, Rukia is the_ only_ girl he likes he never liked any girl. Rukia makes him feel warm and fluttery inside and tongue tied and sometimes he doesn't know how to act around her so that's the reason he's mean he never felt the feeling of wanting to be with someone. Weird. I know.

**Thank you for reading! My back hurts. . They are so cute! The reason he was being so nice because since Rukia didn't have her glasses she wouldn't be able to see how happy he was just being with her. He's shy. Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4 Video Games

**I love Samurai Champloo. :] Sorry about Rukia telling everybody her life story but she was only taking to Yuzu she doesn't have a lot of people to talk to and she felt like she just needed to tell someone and I just wanted to get straight to the point. Thank you for reading! Your reviews are very special to me thank you! Let's continue. **

"So what part did we left off?" Rukia said as she scanned through the save points. They decide to play a game since her boss called her and said that she didn't have to go to work and to have a day off for the day. Ichigo grabbed the second player controller. He glanced at Rukia who was upside down on the couch with the remote control in the tiny hands.

"Let's just start a new game," Ichigo said as he plopped on the couch and took the first player control from her.

"Hey!" Rukia yelled and fell of the couch, "owww." Ichigo snickered. Rukia then shot him a glare.

"Let's play Kingdom Hearts," Ichigo said as he put in the disk. Rukia got up from the floor and sat back on the couch.

"What's Kingdom Hearts?" Rukia said as she tilted her head, "Can we play Final Fantasy instead?" _So cute! _Ichigo thought. _Those eyes are deadly weapons! Must resist! _

"No," Ichigo said bluntly, "you don't know what Kingdom Hearts is?! It's like the biggest game!" Rukia just gave him big clueless eyes.

"I like Final Fantasy," Rukia said and turned to looked at the TV.

"It's the same people who did Final Fantasy!" Ichigo yelled waving the control around.

"Really?" Rukia said as she looked at him.

"Well, I think so," Ichigo said and ruffled his hair. Rukia let out a sigh and sat on the couch upside down again. After a couple hours Rukia got really into it yelling at Ichigo on what to do.

"No you have to use blizzardra!" Rukia was standing on top of the couch yelling as Ichigo fought Cerberus the three headed dog.

"No I just have to use combos!" Ichigo yelled back angrily pressing on the buttons.

"Then press the triangle you can use Aron!" Rukia yelled (ps. I think that's how you spell his name it's been a while forgive me)

"I'm doing it!" Ichigo yelled as he ferociously pressed the triangle button. The game went in slow motion and said that Sora powered up.

"Yes!" Rukia yelled and lifted her hand towards Ichigo for a high five, he rolled his eyes but gave her one.

"You're really get into games don't you?" Ichigo said as Rukia watched intently at the game it was in movie mode as Rukia liked to say whenever they finished fighting someone and they would jump into the scene.

"Yeah, be quiet I'm trying to listen," Rukia said while putting her hand over his mouth.

"You can read them they have subtitles!" Ichigo said as he removed her hand from her mouth, secretly wishing it was her lips.

"Oh yeah," Rukia said as she started to read them, "but I was already reading them why is it that whenever you see subtitles you always end up reading them?" Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno I guess it's because they're really distracting," Ichigo ruffled his hair again, "I bet if you watched High School Musical with subtitles you'll end up knowing every song." (I don't know if they have/seen/ heard of High School Musical just bare with me.)

"I'll never sit through that!" Rukia said as she started laughing, "I'd rather prefer being locked with you than to watch that movie!"

"Yeah me t- hey that was uncalled for!" Ichigo yelled and threw the couch pillow at her. Rukia just laughing and weakly threw the pillow back at him, "jeez it's not that funny, and I'd rather be locked up with a cannibal than be locked with you." Rukia stopped laughing and looked at Ichigo.

"How will you survive?" Rukia asked she was interested in his answer.

"I'll knock him out," Ichigo said will punching the air (story time is know coming) "okay so we are in a dungeon we haven't been feed in like weeks and he's getting hungry, He's like 'Think they'll ever feed us?' I turn to him 'No way man how long is that stupid movie anyway?' He shrugs his shoulders and gives me this evil look, 'Man I'm really hungry good thing I have food.' I look at him with a confused stare 'They gave you food?' he smile and yells 'Ya you!' he comes at me at the left then at the right and then BAM I hit square in the jaw and he dies and then I eat him."

"Ewww, you end up eating him?" Rukia said and then burst out laughing, "that's quite a story!" Ichigo was happy inside that he was able to make Rukia laugh she sounded so cute so sincere (can somebody sound sincere?)

"Been around Orhime to much," Ichigo said and looked back at the TV. _Oh yeah I totally forgot about the game! _ He decided to just leave it on pause for know he was enjoying the time they were having. He knew that he'll just end up being a jerk to her sooner or later without meaning it.

"She's your friend?" Rukia asked.

"Not really she's Tatsuki's friend and I've known Tatsuki since I was a kid," Ichigo said as he leaned back on the couch, "Who's your friend or friends?"

"My friend is Renji and Hitsugaya though he's a little rude," Rukia smiled, "well more like their family or something."

"That pineapple and midget are your friends?" Ichigo said confused. A pretty girl like Rukia is friends with that weird tattooed red head and a boy that looks like he should be in elementary.

"Yup," Rukia said and hugged her knees, "they have been with me through thick and thin."

"So they've been there for you?" Ichigo scowled to hold back his sadness in his voice. He wants to be the only one there for her. _That's really selfish to me to think that._ Ichigo thought as he rested his chin on his hand.

"Yes," Rukia said and looked at Ichigo, "yeah know it feels good to talk to you." Ichigo was shocked at what he heard her say. Is he being accepted now?

"Yeah, well whatever," Ichigo said and unpaused the game. _What the fuck was that dude?! _ Ichigo yelled in his head. _You're an idiot! You hear me?! An idiot!_ Rukia watched Ichigo press the buttons hard she looked at the TV he wasn't fighting anything just opening a treasure box. _Why does it seem like he's angry at something? Was it what I said? I knew he hated me but I didn't know that he hated me that much._ Rukia let out a sigh and went back to be upside down on the couch. Rukia my dear you could have never been further from the truth.

**Sorry it took me long to update! I forced to go to a baby shower my dad wanted to watch his football game :/. I thought it might do me some good and think of something it did kinda it mostly just got in my way. It was fun though. Sorry this chapter is short. Thank you for reading my story! Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5 Opps

**I'm sorry I don't know how chapter three became chapter five! Okay so here's what happened that was supposed to be chapter five! Thank you for pointing it out! I'm confused on how that happened!!!!! **

You know when you have those nights when you wake up for no reason and no matter how hard you try you can't fall asleep. You count sheep, drink warm milk, listen to soothing music but no matter what you just can't shut you eyes. That's what our dear Rukia is having those nights, she looked at the ceiling, quietly went down stairs and made her self a warm drink, she tried to sing her self to sleep (she didn't know where Ichigo's radio was), she shivered in cold. _Maybe that's why I can't sleep. _Rukia thought. _It's to cold! I wonder if Ichigo has any spare blankets. _Rukia silently got up but the blankets warped around her feet and she fell in the floor flat on her stomache with a loud thud waking up Ichigo, he got up and turned on his desk lamp.

"Who's there?" Ichigo mumbled as he looked around the room.

"Owww," Rukia responded weakly on the floor. Ichigo looked at the ground to see Rukia on her stomache.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo yawned as he slowly got out of bed.

"Laying flat on my stomache in pain," Rukia responded weakly, "and you?" Ichigo rubbed his eyes, swung his legs off his bed and stood up.

"Helping you get off the floor," Ichigo responded as he untangled the sheets warped twisted around her.

"Thanks," Rukia said softly and got up as Ichigo pulled the last blanket from between her, "do you have any spare blankets?"

"No," Ichigo yawned and walked towards his bed. Rukia looked at him and then the bed, she took three deep breaths.

"Can I sleep with you?" Rukia said and Ichigo turned around gave her a surprised look.

"What?" Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing! Rukia just looked at him.

"I don't want to say it again," Rukia said firmly it was to embarrassing to say again.

"Why?" Ichigo was curios on her reply.

"I'm cold and I can't sleep," Rukia said as she walked over to his bed and quickly climbed into it. Ichigo was to tongue tied to say anything he just let out a sigh of defeat and climbed in after her.

"Hey," Rukia said softly as she turned her back to Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo scowled as he stared at her back secretly wishing she was facing him.

"Thanks," Rukia said and she closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep. Two hours later. _Fall asleep! God damn it! Why can't I fall asleep!_ Ichigo thought as he looked at the ceiling he glanced at his side and saw Rukia's face close to him._ That's why I can't fall asleep! _Ichigo scowled at the ceiling he should have just said no to her but she was too quick and her question dumb folded him. _Oh well at least I won't be as creepy as what I did last night. Talk about weird._ Ichigo watched Rukia sleep her breaths were calm and slow. She looked so peaceful. Ichigo carefully got up on one elbow and leaned close to her.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. _Talk about pathetic I can only confess what I truly feel when she's asleep. _Ichigo slowly laid back down and watched Rukia sleep. She mumbled something and moved her head towards his chest. _What's she doing?!_ Ichigo went tense as she nuzzled her face onto his chest and warp her arms and legs around him. _What the hell is she doing?! What do I do? What in the hell is a Chappy? Why is she mumbling the convince store song? How am I going to fall asleep? _Ichigo's mind speed a billion questions per second and that helped him fall asleep without him noticing. When he woke up he noticed that Rukia was now on top of him and his arms wrapped around her. _How did that happen?_ Ichigo thought but when she murmured something about him smelling good and how stupid it was a smile spread across his face and hugged her tighter. _Whatever I'll let this last a little longer. _

* * *

"Come on it won't be that bad!" Yuzu said as she pulled Rukia's arm making her drop her toast.

"No thank you I can go home in my uniform," Rukia said as she tried to pull her arms away but Yuzu tightened her grip.

"No way come on!" Yuzu said ad she dragged Rukia up the stairs as tears of defeat ran down Rukia's face.

"How do you know your clothes will fit me?" Rukia asked hoping that Yuzu would let her go she could run into Ichigo's room and quickly get changed.

"You fit into my pajama's so you'll be able to fit into mine," Yuzu said cheerfully. Rukia's confidence left as she realized that she was able to fit into a little girls clothing for a fifteen year old girl. Twenty minutes later.

"Come one it's not bad!" Yuzu yelled as Ichigo got out of his room wearing his nice vibe shirt and a pair of black pants.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo said as Yuzu grabbed her hand and pulled but Rukia was stronger and pulled back almost making Yuzu trip forwards.

"She won't come out!" Yuzu said as she put her feet to the sides of the door way and pulled. Ichigo had to admit it was pretty entertaining to watch Yuzu pull on something that looked like an invisible force, "and she looks so pretty too!"

"No I don't!' Rukia yelled, "I'm not really comfortable with this look."

"Why not?" Yuzu said and tugged on Rukia with one big mighty pull making Rukia fly out the door and crash out into Yuzu. Ichigo blushed a tomato red and quickly looked away. Rukia was wearing a white tank top with a flowery design and she was wearing a black skirt that had purple lace that matched her eyes, the reason that Ichigo turned away because her skirt went up and showed her lacey underwear. Rukia blushed and ran into Ichigo's room.

"I'm sorry!" Yuzu yelled as she noticed Rukia's eyes were filled with embarrassment.

**Okay so that's what happened. Yup. I had to retype the whole thing because my computer didn't save this chapter! So some of the things are wrong and tight it was hard remebering everything. I have to go to school tomorrow! Ugh I have to wake up early now! Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for messing Chapter five up I'm still confused on how that happened! Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6 Nyan

**My mom is forcing me to cook for being on the computer. . I like cooking but not when I'm forced to. I feel like a maid. Thank you for reading! Your reviews are so fun to read! :D **

Ichigo knocked on his door. When he heard a small weak reply he slowly opened the door to see Rukia on his bed hugging the pillow. It practically hid her because of how tiny she was. Ichigo walked over and sat on his bed saying nothing until Rukia decide to speak.

"Is your sister mad at me?" Rukia said as she looked up from the pillow.

"No she thinks you mad at her," Ichigo said he looked at Rukia her eyes went sad, she bit her lip, and hugged the pillow. They were quiet for a couple of seconds Rukia then clapped her hands and her eyes started to sparkle.

"Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, ni hao, nyan, gorgeous, delicious, and deculture!" Rukia sang and jumped off the bed dancing in a weird way. Ichigo was deeply confused. Rukia then ran out the door and ran downstairs to see Yuzu.

"Nyan, nyan, nyan, ni hao, nyan," Rukia sang making her movements cat like. Yuzu smiled.

"Gorgeous, delicious, and deculture!" Yuzu sang and danced like Rukia. They both bursted into giggles.

"I'm sorry," Rukia said as they stopped, "thank you for lending me your cloths." Yuzu looked at her and smiled at her.

"No worries I should have given you something that you would have been more comfortable in," Yuzu said and patted Rukia's head. They both giggled. Ichigo went down stairs to see his sister and the girl he liked giggling like old friends. A small smile escaped his lips. It was good to see both of them happy.

"What was that about?" Karin asked as she leaned on the wall. Rukia and Yuzu looked at her.

"Nyan, nyan," Rukia sang and looked at Yuzu.

"Nyan, nyan," Yuzu sang and looked at Karin who looked at them like they were crazy and then a light bulb appeared over her head.

"Ni hao, nyan," Karin said unenthusiastically, "so that's what you were singing." Karin then walked into the living room to get a soccer ball and left. Ichigo was still confused.

"Nya, I'm going home now I'll come back when I have the time to return you clothes," Rukia smiled at Yuzu and bowed, "thank you for letting me stay at your house." Rukia turned to Ichigo and smiled at him she then spun around sixty degrees.

"Be back soon," Yuzu yelled. Rukia gave her a shojo smile and waved goodbye. Ichigo looked at Yuzu who looked sad.

"You're not going to get sad over her are you?" Ichigo scowled. Yuzu looked at him her eyes looking into his.

"You not going to get lonely with out her are you?" Yuzu asked sweetly. Ichigo looked at her sister. Why did the room seem cold now? Yuzu smiled at her brother and his soul flew out of his mouth. _She knows I like her?!_

"Ahaha, what are you talking about? I'm going know bye!" Ichigo said as he ran out the door. _What was that all about?_ Yuzu thought she shrugged her shoulders. _I was only teasing him_. Yuzu has no idea that Ichigo likes Rukia. You would think she would know that her brother likes a girl but he doesn't say anything or act like he likes anybody. I like to give Ichigo the trophy of the best person to hide his feelings. Speaking of Ichigo, he's now in the park with Chad. Talk about fast.

"How's you day going?" Ichigo said as him and Chad kicked a rock.

"Good," Chad said in his deep but kind voice, "you?" Ichigo shrugged is shoulder not knowing what to say. Rukia left early it was only ten in the morning and she left. They had fun yesterday even though he kind of ruined the moment it didn't stop. They played some old board games like candy land (again sorry if that's occ), she taught him how to make soda explode, and he taught her how to knock out a guy. It was a really fun day.

"Renji give it back!' Ichigo heard a familiar voice, he turned his head to see Rukia jumping, well more like doing tiny hops so that the skirt wouldn't go up, and Renji holding something up.

"Who broke you're glasses?" Renji said as he put tem up towards the sun.

"Nobody they fell when I bumped into somebody," Rukia said, "give them back!"

"How can you see then?" Hitsugaya asked giving her a suspicious look.

"Uh, well it's a miracle!" Rukia said as she waved her hands in the air, "wow I never new how fake both your hair colors look!"

"What are you talking about?!" Renji and Hitsugaya said and they both attacked Rukia giving her head nuggies.

"Ow! Okay I'm sorry!" Rukia said but they didn't stop so she kicked both of them in the shins and they both withered on the floor in pain.

"Geez, Rukia!" Renji said as he dropped her glasses and Rukia caught them. She stuck out her tongue at them and gave them a smug smile.

"I have to go to work know see you both later," Rukia said cheerfully and blow them kisses, "later."

"Ugh, I forgot that she kicks like a horse!" Hitsugaya clutched his leg and rolled around in pain.

"Yeah…." Renji replied weakly. Ichigo silently snickered at their pain.

"Ichigo," Chad said, "I need to go to the bookstore."

"Sure I need to go with you I want to see if there's a Shakespeare book," Ichigo said and searched his pockets for his wallet t see if he brought it with him.

"Okay sure," Chad said, "I like to go to a specific one though they have all the books." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement as they began to walk off little did Ichigo know that it was the one that Rukia worked.

* * *

"I'm going to see if they have any Shakespeare books over in this shelf," Ichigo said and pointed to a shelf Chad nodded and walked towards the desk and rung a bell. After a couple of seconds Rukia popped up.

"Hello Ms. Rukia," Chad said and Rukia smiled at him.

"You don't have to call me that Rukia is fine it's actually a little weird hearing that," Rukia said her shoulders shrugged and her hands covering half of her face only showing her eyes.

"What happened to your glasses?" Chad asked and Rukia let out a tiny gasp.

"Oh well I dropped them and somebody stepped on them," Rukia said and looked at Chad and started to wave her hands in front of her, "it was an accident, so don't get mad okay? Did you want the book you ordered?"

"Yes, is it here?" Chad said as Rukia looked at him with big eyes.

"Hold up," Rukia said and ran into a room. Chad herd things fall and the sound of crashes. Ichigo walked up to him holding a Julius Caesar book.

"What's going on back there?" Ichigo asked as he heard a shriek and then somebody cursing. Chad didn't respond and just stood quietly in front of the counter. They heard an Aha!

"Found it I don't know why he just doesn't put everything in order but I found it!" Rukia said as she came out of the room backwards and shook something off her leg.

"You okay Rukia I heard some things fall and crash," Chad said with a worried look on his face. Ichigo tensed up. _Rukia works here?!_ Rukia laughed and closed the door.

"Those were just plastic ornaments they sound like glass when you drop them all together," Rukia laughed and she turned around to see Ichigo standing next to Chad, "what are you doing here?!" Ichigo just stood there shocked. _I know where she works now! Yes!!!_ Rukia titled her head and then looked at Chad.

"He wanted a book," Chad then snapped Ichigo out of his happy state of mind.

"Okay, so you book is only 1,200* yen," Rukia said as she opened the book to see the price she hold out her hand to see the price for Ichigo's he gave it to her, "and yours is 500 yen." They gave her their money and she bowed at them.

"Thank you come again," Rukia said and smiled at both at them. Chad turned and left but Ichigo just stood there and looked at her.

"What is it?" Rukia grumbled and she turned her head to Ichigo. _What do I want? Why am I standing here? What do I say?_

"I plan to torture you," Ichigo said and then mentally slapped himself. _Why did I say that?! I didn't mean that! _Rukia lifted an eyebrow and gave him a oh yeah look, "I mean I didn't mean that! I meant to say do you have anymore Shakespeare books?"

"We have more but I don't really know were there are this bookstore is a mess," Rukia said and she glared at the shelves they were all unorganized and some of the books were stacked on each other, she turned her attention back to Ichigo, "so if you want I'll find you some and you can come back next time to pick the ones you like."

"Okay, see you next time," Ichigo said as he headed out the door Chad was waiting for him outside.

"Okay," Rukia said as she left the counter and disappeared behind a row of shelves. _He acts so weird sometimes._ Rukia thought as she scanned the shelves. Ichigo was happy it felt like as though they agreed to go on a date. Chad could see that he was happy because flowers seem to be surrounding Ichigo.

"You like Rukia," Chad said calmly. Ichigo's flowers shattered and he slowly turned his head towards Chad.

"No," Ichigo said bluntly. Chad nodded and they walked in silence. He knew better than to push the question but if he did he would know that his friend had a crush on the cute bookworm that had the power of a lion but he didn't feel like it he was just happy to see that his friend found someone to be weird around and not knowing why.

**If you're wondering what book Chad got I have no idea maybe something that has to be cute. He likes cute things. I wonder if what he'll do if he ever met Chappy.** **Thank you for reading! Please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7 Rain and a tree?

**Sorry took so long to update. My computer had a virus so yeah.... my parents are also deciding to cut off the internet becuase they like to make my life miserable. Enough with the teenage angst! Thank you for reading my story and being patient. Let's begin. :] p.s. sorry if there are a lot of bad spelling! **

Ichigo was particially walking on air as he clutched the Shakespear book in his hand. If he ever wanted to see Rukia he all he had to do was drop by and say that he's only looking for another Shakespear book. It made him wonder if Rukia has ever read any of Shakespear's work, she likes to read so she could of read any of the plays. It would make a nice conversation starter and they would have something to talk about and even if she hadn't he knew that she would most likely be curouis and ask him about it and he would have fun telling her about the plays. A smile spread across his lips.

* * *

Ichigo watched as Rukia slowly entered the class and looking at the ground. He wasn't surprised that she manged to get new glasses some how in one day. A shame really her eyes looked more beautiful and he was also able to see her eyes more clearly when she wore contacts. Rukia looked up and her eyes met with Ichigo's she let out a tiny gasp and looked away quickly. She didn't know why but she was a little ashamd that she was wearing her spare glasses even though Isshin genrously bought her contacts. It made her feel guilty and looking at Ichigo didn't help. _I woudn't really be comfortable wearing them at school though._ Rukia let out a stressed sigh and walked over to her desk, she quickly sat in her seat and rested her head on the. _What should I do? _Rukia thought.

"Shame your wearing your glasses," Ichigo whispered into her ear making her jump.

"Jeez you almost gave me a heart attack!" Rukia hissed. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at Rukia. They were quiet for a for a while as Ichigo looked intently at Rukia as she looked at the desk.

"So you like Shakespear?" Rukia asked she wanted him to stop looking at her. Why was he looking at her?

Ichigo's face lit up but then quickly turned it into a scowl. He didn't want to show her how happy it made him talking to her.

"Yeah my favorite writer," Ichigo replied bluntly, "have you ever read any of his works?" Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"Some not all I can't really understand what he's saying sometimes," Rukia replied, "I would really like too though."

_Was this a perfect chance or what?! _Ichigo thought happly.

"If you want I can help you," Ichigo said calmly. Rukia looked at him like she just saw elves dance around in the room and are know using their magic to make objects come to life.

"Huh?" Rukia then touched Ichigo's forehead with her smooth hand, "are you sick?"

Ichigo was surprised at Rukia's concern and it made him feel all warm inside like a girl.

"No I'm fine," Ichigo scowled and moved her hand away. Rukia tilted her head in confusment.

"Okaaay," Rukia said not really sure if he lying, "I'll think about it."

Ms. Ochi walked into the classroom and cleared her throat. Letting everybody know that class was starting. The students all quickly scrambled to their desks.

* * *

"I can't belive it," Rukia let out a sigh as she stuck out her hand and tiny drops of water fell soflty on her hand. It was raining. The wind was blowing hard and the sky was covered in black clouds. Rukia let out a frustrated sigh, she had no umbrella, and no rain coat. What was she going to do now? She let out another frustarated sigh and tucked a book she was holding into her shirt. _Oh well I guess I'll deal with it. _

Ichigo ducked quickly underneath a tree, he hated the rain with all his heart it always reminded him of his mom's death and it always made him feel lonely. It was going to talk him awhile to get back home he didn't want to get sick and he'll most likely avoid a fight with some guy who hated his hair. _I wonder if Rukia likes the rain. _Ichigo thought maybe she can change his mind or at least give him a peace of mind. _Wait is that her?_ Ichigo's eyes lit up hoping it was. He saw a tiny girl soaking wet, her black hair clinging on to her face, her moonlight skin shining with water, and her big violet eyes shone with determination. With out thinking Ichigo climbed up the tree, he felt nervous, just by looking at her his stomache fluttered, his tongue seemed to twist, and his heart would beat fast. Ichigo clenched his hand into a fist. _What should I do? _Faster than you can count to shwiftey five, Rukia ran to the tree, she panted heavily, her legs trembled and she fell on the ground landing on her knee's.

"I guess running home wasn't a good idea," Rukia panted as she crawled next to the tree and rested her body on the trunk.

Ichigo's heart almost stopped. _Is this fate?!_ Ichigo's mind raced. _It has to be! It just has too....what is she doing?! _Ichigo's face turned red as Rukia slightly pulled down her shirt and stuck her hand into it.

"It's still in good shape!" Rukia said happily as she took out the book and turned the pages to see if it was still in good shape. Ichigo slowly leaned forward to see the book the Rukia gently placed on the ground next to her as she twisted her hair to get the water out.**The Tradgedy of** **Romeo & Juliet ****with traslations. **A smile spread across his face. _So she's going to read Shakespear. _Ichigo thought and his smile got even bigger. Rukia sighed and genlty placed her hand on the tree's trunk.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," Rukia said softly, "I think I should read, would you like me too read to you?" As if to resond the tree gently swayed a nearby branch and it looked as if it nodded.

"Okay," Rukia smiled, "I'm don't really understand Shakespear but I'll try." The branch just swayed as if understanding her. Rukia looked at the street.

"Looks like I'll be here a while I hope you don't mind," Rukia said as she flipped through the pages. The tree's leaves shook in happiness.

_She sure likes to talk to herself._ Ichigo thought and shifted slightly on the branch.

"I wish I could talk to her," Ichigo wispered softly. As if it heard his wish the tree started shake and it swayed violently. _What's going on?_ Ichigo thought as he cluched the tree's branch. The tree started to creak as if moaning in frustration and on of it's nearby branches hit him on the back, making Ichigo let go of the branch.

"Ouch! What the f---" Ichigo was cut off becuase the branch hit him again making him fall.

"Watch out!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia quickly lifted up her head and looked up. Her eyes widened as Ichigo crashed onto Rukia.

"Owww...." Rukia said weakly as she layed on her back. Her body ached by of Ichigo's body crashed onto hers. Rukia wiggled her arms from underneath Ichigo's chest and gently slid them oout, "Ichigo are you okay?"

Ichigo eyes shot open and let out a moan of pain.

"Are... you... okay?" Ichigo said weakly as he tried lifting his body but collapsed onto Rukia again. His face flushed red when his head landed on Rukia's chest.

"Yeah, you?" Rukia asked worriedly she soflty touched his back. Ichigo shivered, he didn't know why he wasnt cold and he wasn't sick but her touch sended shocks through his body.

"Are you sick?" Rukia said as she quickly lifted herself up from the ground, took of her glasses, and lifted Ichigo's head from her chest. Ichigo's held back a gasp as he looked into her eyes. _She's worried about me? _Ichigo was so happy that he could throw up fairies. If you think that's weird I understand but you might have felt it once before.

"No I'm fine," Ichigo said softly he slolwly tilted his head towards Rukia.

"Oh that's good to hear," Rukia smiled at Ichigo and touched his face, "I'm happy that---" Rukia slowly leaned her head forward to Ichigo's she then let out a tiny gasp and quickly looked away. _What was that all about? _Rukia slightly blushed and slowly turned her head back to Ichigo who had a scowl on his face and his eyes showed disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Rukia said softly she couldn't help but feel like she hurt his feelings.

"Nothing, I just don't like the rain," Ichigo said bluntly and moved next to the tree.

"Oh," Rukia said softly, "I kinda like the rain." Ichigo turned his head to her.

"Really?" Ichigo yawned and rested his head on the tree.

"Yeah in the winter mostly beacuse when it rains it means its will soon snow," Rukia's lips parted into a small smile, "I really like the snow."

Ichigo hold back his smile. She looked so happy just thinking about the snow, her eyes were glittering with happiness. Ichigo moved his hand and felt the hard cover of a book, he glanced down at it and picked it up.

"The Tradgedy of Romeo & Juliet with translations," Ichigo read he shifted his eyes to Rukia.

"I was about to read it," Rukia said and looked out into the street, "would you like to read it with me?"

"Sure," Ichigo flipped through the pages. _Which act and scene did they kiss again? _Ichigo flipped through the pages. _Was it act 2 or 3? _

"What are you doing?" Rukia crawled near Ichigo making his heart jump.

"Just looking through the pages," Ichigo mummbled, "there's a scene that you could undersand." He really just wanted to skip to the scene where they kiss. His eyes lit up when he found the page.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," Rukia read randomly and looked at Ichigo, "what is Romeo saying to her?"

"He's telling her to kiss him again," Ichigo said as he looked up at Rukia.

"How many times do they kiss?" Rukia asked and looked back at the page.

"At least five times in this scene and they kiss more later on," Ichigo replied. A cold breeze went by making Rukia shiver and she scooted closer to Ichigo. Her body bruching against him.

"I think I should go," Rukia said as she looked at the street and got up from the ground. The rain didn't seem to let up and it was getting colder, "I don't want to get sick I'm drenched to the bone." Ichigo's heart dropped and his face fell. He was hopeing that they could stay a little longer. The tree swayed alittle as if disappionted and it dropped a small branch on Rukia's head making her turn around and let out a tiny gasp. Ichigo looked sad. _Why does he look so sad?_ Rukia slowly kneeled next to him.

"Your house is closer can I can I go to you house?" Rukia said suddenly. Her eyes widened of what she said she didn't know what came over her! Ichigo's face lit up instantly.

"Yeah sure," Ichigo said as he got up and closed the book. _I'm seeing things right?_ Rukia thought as she looked at Ichigo. _I've never seen him like that. _

"Midget! Are you coming or what?" Ichigo scowled as he walked out from underneath the tree.

"Yeah," Rukia said following him. _I'm just seeing things. _

**It's raining really hard. The rain inspired me this. I'm sorry if this is short.... my computer is acting up.... Thank you so much for being patient! Thank yo so much for reading! It makes me happy! Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8 Careful

**Thank you for the Reviews! :] I wish I could do more of Ichigo prov's but for some resaon I always end up doing Rukia xP Thank you for reading. :D p.s. sorry for the bad spelling and grammar.**

Rukia was wondering why she couldn't see very well it wasn't because her wet hair was constantly being blown foward but it was annoying her, she moved her wet hair out of her face but it stuck to her hand like the tentecales of an octopus, but even though her hair was now off her face she still coudn't see, the only thing she was able to see was Ichigo's sunset orange hair that was a couple steps ahead of her and sometimes he would stop walking and growl at her to hurry up, Rukia noticed that his hair no longer contained its spikes his hair was know flat agianst his head drenched in rain, she looked down at her shirt it was completely wet and it clung onto her like a child clinging to their mother. _Why can't I see? Is it my glass- _Rukia stopped walking and her eyes opened in fear.

"My glasses!" Rukia yelled making Ichigo stop in his tracks and turned to Rukia.

"What?!" Ichigo shouted but Rukia didn't responde to him she turned around and ran blindly back to the tree, swaying like a drunk and was walking to a pole five steps ahead of her.

"Wait! Rukia watch out!" Ichigo yelled but it was too late Rukia ran into a pole.

"Owww!" Rukia yelled angrily as she put her hands on her forehead and kneeled on the ground, "Shit that hurt!" Ichigo ran towards Rukia a scowl on his face. _How stupid is she thinking that she wouldn't get hurt without her glasses! _Ichigo crouched next to Rukia grabbing a piece of her hair and gave it a tug.

"What?" Rukia let out a hiss as she looked at Ichigo.

"How stupid are you!" Ichigo yelled at her making her shrink in fear, "You could of just told me so I could have gotten your glasses!"

"I wasn't thinking," Rukia said softly and looked at the angry orange head.

"Of coarse you weren't!" Ichigo yelled at her in rage, "wait here and don't move!" Ichigo got up aruptly and ran down the street as if the devil was chasing him, he skidded as he turned the corner almost crashing into a near by car, and he almost fell forward a couple times because of the wet side walk.

"Were.... are.. they?" Ichigo panted as he walked towards the tree aout of breathe and tired he slowly walked towards the trunk of the tree and leaned his head on it, he looked at the ground for a couple of seconds as if hoping that if he stared long enough Rukia's glasses would pop up like magic.

"Here," Said a soft voice behind Ichigo, he turned his head and was shocked at who he was looking at. A petite girl with black raven hair, moonlight skin, and violet eyes were looking at him with a warm smile on her face he hand was cleching something.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said his anger rising up. _I told her to stay put!_ The girl looked sadly at Ichigo and shook her head.

"No, but here," she said softly and reached her clenched hand out to him. Ichigo gave her a suspicios look, he wasn't sure what she was wanted and it was kinda wierd that she was giving him something but the thing that got him freaked out was how much she looks like Rukia but he could tell that there was something different about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Come on take it, if you don't go back soon she'll get worried," the girl replied and gave him a soft smile of concern. Ichigo then gently took the glasses. "Good, it was nice meeting you I hope I see you again, Ichigo." the girl said happily and she walked around Ichigo and dissapeared behind the tree.

"Wait! How did you know my name?!" Ichigo quickly turned around and looked behind the tree but the girl was already gone. _How did she leave so fast? _Ichigo thought and then stared at Rukia's glasses, he then slowly put the glasses safely in his pocket and quickly walked back to give Rukia her glasses.

* * *

"Seriously," Histugaya let out a worried huffed as he holded a clear blue umbrella over Rukia, "you never fail to worry me and Renji."

"Is that you Toshi?" Rukia said teasingly knowing full well that it would bug him. Hitsugaya glared at Rukia and gently pulled her hair.

"Shut up," Histuyugaya growled, "did you lose your glasses?" Rukia turned light pink and twiddled with her fingers.

"Maybe," Rukia mummbled and stuck out her bottom lip, "or I have invisable glasses."

"Oh, really?" Histugaya let out a tiny smirk, he had to admit that Rukia had her cute moments, "aren't invisable glasses called contacts?" Rukia blushed red, crossed her arms, and looked at the ground. Realizing that she could have said that in the first place.

"Yup," Rukia said quickly. Histugaya's smirk got bigger.

"Then tell me what that sign says over there," Hitsugaya pointed at across the street. Rukia glared at Histugaya.

"You just love to make me suffer," Rukia growled.

"No, I just hate it when you lie," Histugaya snapped at her and glared at Ichigo as soon as he saw him walking towards them. _What does he want? _Histugaya didn't really like Ichigo he always picked on Rukia and not to mention that he is always calling him a short midget. Veins of anger popped up as he remebered all the names Ichigo has called him. Ichigo scowled when he saw Rukia with Hitsugaya, he was always jealous of Hitsugaya with his close relationship with Rukia. Sparks began to fly when Ichigo got close to them.

"What do you want?" Hitsugaya sneered.

"Oh shut up!" Rukia snapped and hit Hitsugaya upside the head she turned to Ichigo, "did you get my glasses?"

"Oh yeah," Ichigo reached into his pocket and gently slide the glasses out and gave them to Rukia, her face lit up like christmas lights, her eyes sparkled like the twinkling stars, and her smile was big and heart warming.

"Thank you!" Rukia said happily as she put her glasses on and read the sign, "cannot turn left." Ichigo had a confused look on his face.

"Hmmm... so what happened to your invisable glasses?" Hitsugaya teased rubbing his head where Rukia hit him.

"They only work when I need them," Rukia replied and stuck out her tongue, "since I didn't need them I didn't have to read the stupid sign."

Hitugaya let out a frusturated sigh, chuckled, and smiled kindly at Rukia.

"That's Rukia for you," Hitsugaya ruffled her hair and turned his head towards Ichigo hissing at him, "do anything to hurt her and I swear I'll cut off your dick." Ichigo was shocked at what he said and by the look on Hitsugaya's face he meant it. Ichigo shivered at the thought of having his dick cut off. Rukia giggled at Hitsugaya's threat.

"That's a nice thought," Rukia said, "be nice to me or Toshi nii-chan will do very horrible things." Ichigo glared at her and crossed his arms.

"Rukia come home with me today I want Takoyaki," Hitsugaya said camly. Ichigo's heart dropped knowing full well that Rukia would say yes. Rukia glared at Hitsugaya and hit his head again.

"Shut up! I'm not your maid!" Rukia hissed while slapping his head a second time, "besides I'm doing something already, I promise to make you some tomorrow." _Huh?! _Ichigo thought, he couldn't believe what he heard, _Rukia choose me over her friend?_! Ichigo bit his bottom lip to keep a smile of victory to spread across his face.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya growled and rubbed his head.

"Like I said I'm doing something already," Rukia snapped and walked out from the umbrella, "it's amazing how you never let it go." Hitsugaya let out a smile.

"I'll buy the ingrediants so you can make Takoyaki," Hitsugaya sighed he crossed the street and waved Rukia goodbye.

"So," Ichigo said as he walked next to Rukia.

"So," Rukia repeated as they started to walk toghether.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Ichigo said hiding the happiness in his voice.

"You said that you would help me read Shakespeare," Rukia said calmly, "why would I want to pass up a chance like that?" Ichigo suck his hands in his pockets and they walked in silence for awhile. They were two blocks away form the house.

"Do you have the book?" Ichigo said as they crossed the street to get to his side of the house. Rukia patted her chest to feel the familiar hardcover of a book.

"Yup," Rukia replied, "but I doubt that it's not wet from my clothes." They walked up to the front of the house.

"Don't worry about it we can let it dry," Ichigo said as he placed his hand on the door knob and opened the door, he was excepting his father to come flying through the room and attack him but after a couple of seconds it was nothing but silence.

"Hello?" Ichigo called out as he stepped into the house. Rukia carefully following behind him and unbottoning her shirt to get the book out. Ichigo closed the door and Rukia saw something fall from the door, she picked it up, and tugged Ichigo's arm.

"What?" Ichigo growled.

"Letter," Rukia replied short and blunt, she handed the piece of paper to Ichigo.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said as he read the letter. This is what it said. **It's raining so I decide to go fishing today to catch the legandary salmon Hikushi **(made up name I don't rember if they have anything like that) ** It is said that he only comes back every five years on rainy days like this. Don't worry Ichigo your sisters went to a friends house after school they called saying that it was to dangerous to go walking by themselves. If your reading this then congradulations you didn't get hit by a car that couldn't stop becuase of the wet roads. :D But you better except extra random attacks when I get back home! :] With lots of care your dad. **_So he admits that his attacts are random. _Ichigo thought he then saw something at the bottom of the note. **P.S. you should use this chance to get lucky with that pretty Kuchiki girl. **Ichigo crumpled the paper and Rukia swore that flames were surrounding him.

"Ummm... Ichigo?" Rukia said soflty not really sure of what happened and placed the book at a near by small table.

"I SWEAR WHEN HE GETS HOME I'M SHOWING HIS NO MERCY!" Ichigo hissed he them started to laugh like a crazy evil maniac, "I CAN"T WAIT!" Rukia ran and hide behind the couch shivering in fear. _Has Ichigo lost it?_ Rukia thought as she peaked fron behind the couch.

"Ichigo," Rukia said softly and sweetly trying not to get to much attention to herself and crawled half way from behind the couch, she took off her glasses to clean the water droplets and looked up at him. Ichigo stopped laughing and turned his head to Rukia's direction, he quickly covered his nose to stop his nose bleed. Rukia looked too cute, her hair was wet and it wrapped around her making her moonlight skin look even more radiant as it shone in the light because of the water, her eyes looked so pure and innocent without her glasses, her clothes hung on so tightly on her skin showing off her curves, and part of her shirt was unbottoned and Ichigo was able to peak at her lacy white cotton bra. Ichigo quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom, grabbed a towel from the cabinet, ran back down, and covered Rukia with it.

"Cover yourself up," Ichigo growled and walked back upstais, "you can borrow some of Yuzu's clothes so you won't get sick, I'm going to change so knock before you enter and I'll put your clothes in the dryer."

"Okay," Rukia said as she wrapped the towel around herself, followed Ichigo upstairs, and walked towards Yuzu's and Karin's room. Ichigo slammed the door behind him and gripped his hair. _Shit, I hope I don't take my dad's advice. _Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh.

**Thank you for being so patient. Thank you for reading! :D Please R&R. **


	9. Chapter 9 Cute

**Thank you for the Reviews! :] Thank you for reading. :D p.s. sorry for the bad spelling and grammar. Ah, it's raining again where I live. The beach looks so pretty. Sorry it took me so long to update! **

Ichigo lied flat faced on his bed he pulled his hair in anger when ever his dad's suggestion would pop up. _No way in hell old man! _Ichigo would yell in his head. _Rukia is not attractive! Rukia is not attractive! _Ichigo would repeat in his head over and over hoping that if he said it enough it might work but he knew it wasn't true. Still it was better than nothing. _She is not! She is not! She is- _Knock-_ huh? _Ichigo lifted his head up and looked at the door. Knock... Knock.

"Can I come in?" Rukia said soflty. _Shit. _

"Yeah," Ichigo said and buried his face in his pillow. He didn't want to see what Rukia was wearing. _But she always wears somehting that covers her body. _Ichigo thought and slowly lifted his head._ But Yuzu has a different taste of clothes than her._ Ichigo then immediatly pulled his face back into the pillow. Rukia stared curouisly at Ichigo. _What's wrong with him? _Rukia thought and pulled down the sweater she was wearing and stood tip toed on the the red flats she got from Yuzu's closet. _Believe it or not I feet really cute for some reason_. Rukia thougt as she looked at her legs. _This dress is cute it's black with red laces at the ends, red shiny flats, black and white stripped knee high socks, but what makes this outfit so cute!!! _Rukia squeled, wrapped her arms around herself and twirled happily. _Is this cute sweater! It has bunny ears attatched to the hood! _Ichigo lifted up his head when he heard Rukia squel in delight, he couldn't help but smile when he saw her twirl around with delight, she was just to cute. Rukia's face was bright and her checks glowed light pink, her smile was sweet, and her eyes were so bright. Rukia almost gasped in surprise to see Ichigo looking at her with interest and he looked so at peace like when a husband comes back home from a long journey from work and is just happy to his wife greeting him with a warm hug and a sweet passionate kiss. They locked eyes. Both of them not moving or doing anything to even lose the connection. _His eyes. _Rukia thought and took a step foward towards him. _They look so familiar._ Ichigo slowly lifted himself from the bed. _I wish I could tell her. I want her to know. _Ichigo thought and sat up. _I've seen those eyes some where before. _Rukia took more steps towards Ichigo and reached her hand to his face. _I want to show her._ Ichigo leaned close to her face. _I... I... I. _Rukia thought her eyes half way closed as Ichigo leaned closer to her. Somebody who looked almost like her popped into her head she was face to face with a tall handsome man he was smiling at her and he hardly ever smiled. They both smiled at each other softly and they looked at each other so loving. Rukia gasped and quickly pulled the hood over her head covering her eyes.

"Ummm... do you have the book?" Rukia mummbled as she quickly pulled her hand away from Ichigo's face and quickly turned around to hide her cherry red face.

Ichigo snapped out of his love trance and quickly turned bright red.

"No, it's still down stairs." Ichigo replied with a growl.

"Okay, I'll go get it," Rukia said and quickly went out the room.

_Shit, Shit, Shit! OMFG I hope she didn't catch anything! _Ichigo pulled at his sunset orange hair. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I let my guard down becuase she looked so cute in those stupid clothes! Danm it why didn't she get clothes from Karin's side of the room! ?_ Ichigo stopped pulling his hair, grabbed the pillow, put his his face into the pillow.

"You.... and ..... why.... crap.... potatoes... godzilla... shark banana's!" Since half of what he said was muffles by the pillow only god knows what in blue blazes he was saying. Ichigo then removed the pillow from his face and set it gently back down. Ichigo waited for what seemed like hours. _What is taking that idoit? _Ichigo growled and got up fom his bed and slowly left his room.

"What do you think you're doing?!" a voice yelled form down stairs. Ichigo stopped at the front of his door and slowly closed the door.

"You have to be a lady or we will have to pay the rent!" Ichigo was puzzled. _What the hell is happening down there? _Ichigo walked down the stairs quietly, he peeked around the corner, no body in the living room, he turned his head and looked down the hall way, nobody was there too, where's Rukia?.

"Get away from me you creature of light!" Ichigo looked up and looked at the living room again, nobody was there but the t.v was on, it was an anime that was on.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Ichigo was shocked that they cussed the only time that he ever heard anime cuss was usaully the anime that had ghosts and a lot of gore.

"Too... too...." Rukia walked out of the kitchen and looked up at the t.v.

"Bright!" Rukia said along with the girl as the main character splurt out blood from her nose. Rukia laughed alittle and looked to her side to see Ichigo with a blank face.

"What happened?" Ichigo said coldly.

"Oh, when I was looking for the book I accidently stepped on the remote," Rukia said and pointed on the remote that was near Ichigo's foot.

"Then I saw that it was my favorite anime so yeah.... now we're here," Rukia then walked towards the couch and happily fell onto it.

"What anime is it?" Ichigo said curiously and he also sat on the couch but far away from Rukia.

"The Wallflower," Rukia said happily, "it's a good anime but it falls short like Fruits Basket and Ouran High School Host Club I hope they do a second season on this one."

"Does it go with the manga?" Ichigo asked as he saw the girl who was dressed in sweats talking to a antonomy doll saying how she hates their radiant creatures.

"Oh, Josephine, I should kill him, I should, I should!" the girl laughed evily while hugging a skeleton with a cowboy hat and a blue fuzzy scarf around it's neck. _Okay that girl is kinda scary. _Ichigo thought, he glanced at Rukia and bit his lip, she was smiling and she was giggling, Ichigo bit his lip harder to keep the smile form spreading across his face.

"What happened to the book?" Ichigo asked as he looked back at the t.v.

"On the kitchen counter," Rukia said and pointed to the kitchen, "that's a cool alarm clock." Ichigo was at what she said the alarm clock was really weird, it was a skeleton alarm clock it laughed and clattered its teeth, its eyes spun like crazy, and when the girl pressed on the top of skull to make it stop the eyes would gush out.

"They also made a drama out of it, pretty good if I say so myself," Rukia said and then got up from the couch and stretched her shirt slightly lifted up. Ichigo gripped the side of the couch. _Not attractive! _He screamed in his head. Rukia walked into the kitchen and then went back to the living room with a book in her hand.

"It's still a little wet," Rukia flipped through the pages and looked sadly at it, "hmm... I should go home but...."

Rukia glanced outside from a nearby window. It was still raining but heavily now and it looked like it wasn't going to let up any sooner. It was also completly dark. Ichigo's stomache flipped.

"So, I'll sleep in Karin and Yuzu's room," Rukia said and plopped down on the couch again. Ichigo felt his heart beat fast. BOOM!

"What was that?" Rukia said nervously and looked around the room, "was that th- th- *gulp* thunder?"

"I don't think so," Ichigo said and glanced at Rukia, she let out a sigh and went back to watching the anime. Boom! Rukia let out a yelp and covered her face with her arms.

"I love thunder!" the girl said in the anime as a storm rattled the windows.

"Relax it's coming from the t.v." Ichigo said softly. Rukia lookde up from her arms and gave him a sad puppy dog look. Ichigo blushed.

"I mean it's just thunder what's so scary about it," Ichigo hissed. Rukia nodded her head and wne t back to watching the anime. BOOM! Then a flash of light shone through the window and the lights started to flicker. Rukia screamed and flung herself onto Ichigo.

"Go away, go away," Rukia sobbed and dug her face into his chest. _Shit she's going to sleep in my room again. _

**Thank you for being so patient. I'm thinking of doing a second story for The Snow Angel, but I don't know what to call it. Thank you for reading! My dad is thinking of getting me a laptop so excited! :D Please R&R. **


	10. Chapter 10 Thank You

**Ah! School sure likes to stress you out! xI Thank you for reading! P.S. Sorry for any bad grammer or spelling! **

Rukia clung tightly on Ichigo's shirt her tears softly flowing down her face.

"Go away, go away," she whispered softly. BOOM! Rukia let out a scream and sobbed more. Rukia is afraid of thunder ever since her sisters death. It reminds her of being alone when Byakuya would be away on a company trip. Rukia always being strong with everything facing bullies, fighting of sexual predators thinking that she would be easy prey, rude comments behind her back, she was strong nothing made her cry... well except for thunder. It reminded her to much of her loneliness. The only thing that she was able to hold on tightly while hiding underneath the covers would be Chappy as she hugged it tightly shivering in fear, she was never afriad of thunder when she was younger she always had Hisana to hug tightly and she would fall asleep peacefuly on her bed while the world outside was being feeling the wrath of mother nature. Rukia can still smell the scent of her sister and when she was in her room the scent was so powerful but soothing.

"Sakura blossoms," Rukia whispered to herself.

"What?" Ichigo's voice trembled, Rukia was clinging on to him her body pressed on his making Ichigo turn bright red.

"She always smelled of sakura blossoms," Rukia whispered again talking to her self than replying to Ichigo, "Hisana always reminded me of spring."

Rukia then let out a tiny gasp of sadness as if she was drowning, she lifted her head and looked up at Ichigo.

"I can't take it any more," Rukia said as the tears slide gently down her face, "I want her back."

"Who?" Ichigo said softly as he lifted his hand and gently stroked Rukia's hair.

"Hisana," Rukia whispered and then started to sob, "losing the one you love the most hurts so much, my heart can't take it any more."

"I know how you feel," Ichigo whispered as he looked sadly at Rukia. BOOM! Rukia didn't scream or clung on tightly to Ichigo, she was slighty shocked at what Ichigo said and she coudn't help but notice the tears softly gliding down his face. They stared at each other none of them moving.

"You know," Rukia whisered breaking the silence, "some people have it harder than others and we are lucky to be alive."

Ichigo looked at Rukia for a while and then gave her a slight smile.

"Got that from a book?" Ichigo asked as he twirled Rukia's hair around his fingers.

"Yeah," Rukia replied as she tapped her pointer fingers together.

"Figures," Ichigo snorted. Rukia turned bright red.

"What do you mean?!" Rukia yelled.

"It was way to cool for you to think of," Ichigo teased. Rukia stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms. BOOM! Rukia didn't jump or scream.

"Uwawawa?!" Rukia yelled in confusion as she felt herself being pulled towards Ichigo.

"What was that?" Ichigo chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. Rukia blushed and hid her face into Ichigo's chest.

"Nanaka 6/17," Rukia mummered.

"Figures," Ichigo ! _Right now I'm actually happy that there's thunder. _Ichigo thought as he felt Rukia jump a little. _She can't hear how hard my heart is beating. _

"Hey, ummm Ich- Ichi-," Rukia mummered and blushing madly.

"Yeah?'' Ichigo said soflty.

"Thank you," Rukia whispered and softly sang,"my love is like a red, red rose that newly sprung in June."

Rukia lifted up her head and smiled at Ichigo.

"My sisters husband proved his lover for her with that poem," Rukia said happily; her eyes twinkling, "she was so happy that they were together."

"And what about you?" Ichigo asked as he leaned towards her. Rukia's smile became even bigger.

"I was so happy," Rukia said happily, "that I was able to watch them look into each others eyes forever."

"You're really simple to get happy," Ichigo yawned.

"I know," Rukia said as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest and whispered softly to herself, "thank you for making me happy."

**I know, it's short. xP But that was all I was able to think of really, school has been stressing me out with their massive attacks of tests every day basically. When it's all over I promise to make it up to you guys. Thank you so much for reading! Please R&R! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Dabbles

**:D Thank you for reading! P.S. Sorry for any bad grammer or spelling! **

Rukia woke up only to find herself on a bed facing the wall. _How did I get here? _Rukia thought as she let out a tiny yawn and started to rub her eyes.

"Ouch!" Rukia yelped and stopped rubbing her eyes, "are my contacts still on?"

Rukia then felt something stir next to her and turned her head and saw sunset orange hair next to her, she gasped but then quickly covered her mouth.

"Five more minutes," Ichigo mummbled as he pulled the sheets over his head. Rukia then bit her hand. _What do I do? Do I leave? Scream? Wake him up? Or...._ Rukia then slowly layed back in the bed and looked up at the ceilling.

"Ouch!" Rukia whispered and covered her left eye. _I need to get these contacts out! Unless I want them to cut my eyes in half! _Rukia frowned at the thought and then let out a sigh. Slowly she lifted herself from the bed and carefully leaned over the Ichigo. _Okay good. Now al lI have to do is carefully put my leg over him and-_

"Oww!" Rukia yelped as she fell off the bed and onto the floor with a giant thud.

"Wha' happen?" Ichigo said lazly as he removed the sheets from over his head and turned his head towards Rukia.

"Uh, hi?" Rukia said while waving weakly at him.

Ichigo gave Rukia a smirk.

What?!" Rukia said and pouted angrily as she lifted herself from the floor.

"Nothing... nothing," Ichigo chuckled, "just that your super mega ungraceful."

"Yeah, I know, I used to be a waitress before I worked at the book shop," Rukia said as she walked towards a tiny wall mirror and starts to carefully remove her contacts from her eyes.

"Man that must have been hell for the people in the resturant," Ichigo chuckled.

"Hey! How did you know that I tramatized so many people?!" Rukia laughed as she took out her left contact and asked, "do you have my bag?"

Ichigo looked around the room and remembered that he gathered her bags before he put her on the bed.

"In the closet," Ichigo answered bluntly and shifted in the bed. Rukia nodded her head and walked towards the closet.

Ichigo bit his lip when Rukia bumped her head on the closet door. _So ungraceful._ Ichigo thought as Rukia grabbed her bag and all her items fell on the floor.

"Fuck!" Rukia yelled as she kneeled down to pick up her things but paused when she found her glasses and contacts case. She carefully opened her contact case, removed her right contact from her eye and placed them on the case. Then Rukia picked up her glasses case, opened it carefully but unfortunately dropped her glasses.

"Grrr...." Rukia growled as she heard her glasses drop to the floor, she squinted at the floor and glided her hand on the floor. Ichigo watched Rukia as she carefully rotated around and feeling the floor for her glasses not able to see that the glasses were in front of her. Ichigo let out a sigh and got off the bed.

"Did they walk away?" Rukia scowled as she put her arms to the sides and gently glided her hand around her. Ichigo stood in front of Rukia and kneeled at her level and picked up her glasses.

"Right here," Ichigo said as he genltly slide Rukia's glasses on her nose, "it's been in front of you the whole time."

"Oh," Rukia said soflty as she looked in to Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo hold his breathe and let out a silent sigh, secretly he was happy that she was looking into his eyes with a soft look on her whenever Rukia would look into his eyes it was full of anger as they fought back tears whenever he picked on her. It always made him feel bad but he didn't know how to express his feelings. He couldn't do the whole sappy romantic crap like in shojo manga's or drama's he always wondered how they were able to say such corny saying without feeling embarrased.

"Dork," Ichigo said as he ruffled Rukia's hair and left the room. Rukia let out a tiny smile as she fixed her hair.

* * *

Histugaya walked around the park with his hands in his pocket as he walked up to a tree, he looked up at it as a gentle wind came to play with the leaves. He let out a tiny sigh. When suddenly his eyes was only able to see black and he felt two heavey objects in his shoulders.

"Rangiku get off me," Histugaya said camly as he pulled away form her.

"Wow you're good!" Rangiku smiled at Histugaya, "whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing just looking at this tree," Histsugaya said as he looked back at the tree.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Rangiku asked as she sat on the ground and patted the ground next to her asking Histugaya to sit, he looked at Rangiku who was happily smiling at him, he let out a sigh and sat next to her.

"So," Rangiku said as she smiled at him. _I swear she's always smiling. _Hitsugaya thought.

"Just wondering how something so small," Histugaya said as he looked up at the tree.

"Could grow into something big and sturdy?" Rangiku said as Histugaya lifted up an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Rangiku said as she let a catapillar climb on her hand. Hitsugaya let out a sigh.

"Why did you come to the park?" Histugaya asked as Rangiku lifted up her hand to exam the catapillar.

"Well I guess it's just to take a walk down memory lane," Rangiku said as she gently picked up the catapillar with two fingers and placed it near the tree as Hitsugaya gave her a puzzled look.

"This was the place that I meet someone very important to me," Rangiku said.

"What happened?" Histugaya asked as Rangiku looked sadly at him.

"She died," Rangiku said soflty and looked at Histugaya, "make sure you do what ever it takes to protect anything you want, okay?"

"Okay," Hitsugaya replied as Rangiku smiled at his response.

"See you some other time!" Rangiku ruffled Histugaya's hair and happily waved goodbye to him as she walked away. _I was wrong. _Histugaya thought. _She's always smiling from the outside but on the inside her heart is crying._

* * *

"Renji!" Rukia yelled as Renji lifted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and struggled from his tight grip his arm around her waist.

"What?!" Renji growled as he grabbed Rukia's legs to stop her from kicking his chest.

"Put me down!" Rukia yelled as she tried to wriggle her legs free.

"Im sorry I can't hear you right know please call back again," Renji sneered as he walked down the street. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Please Renji?" Rukia said in her sweetest voice, "put me down I would like to walk." Renji's eye twitched. _Dang it! She JUST had to say it like that._

"Renjiiiiiiiii," Rukia said in a sad sweet tone. Renji stopped walking, his eye twitched again, let out a defeated sigh grabbed Rukia by the waist and dropped her to the ground.

"Ow that hurt!" Rukia yelled but still making her voice sound sweet, then she lifted up her head and gave it a slight tilt, put her left hand to her chest, grabbed the front end of her dress with her right hand, and looked sadly at Renji with her big eyes peeking behind her glasses.

"You are evil," Renji growled as he turned his back at Rukia.

Rukia let out a smirk and got up from the side walk, skipped towards Renji, and tugged at his shirt. Renji turned his head and looked down.

"Let's go home," Rukia said as she gave Renji a little push. Renji let out a soft smile.

"Yeah," Renji said as they both started to walk, "so has he been nice to you lately?"

Rukia looked at Renji and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hard to say," Rukia said, "he's like the weather sunny one day then thunderstorm the next."

"Well still keep your guard up just in case," Renji said and put his hands in his pocket. Rukia let out a silent sigh.

_Renji I don't know if I will be able to do that. I'm just like him. I would be so close to kiss his lips but then I would just give him a hard whack on the head instead. I don't know what's happening to me. _Rukia thought as she looked sadly at the sidewalk.

**I'm sorry I've been having writers block! xP But it's going away know! I've been writting in class to give me idea's and its working! **

**I'm glad that you ahave been patient I couldn't ask for better readers! :D Thank you for reading! Please R&R! **


	12. Chapter 12 Get ready for the Festival

**Thank you for reading! :D p.s. sorry for any bad spelling or grammer! **

Ichigo walked around his house, he would occasionally pick up a random item and place it randomly in the house. _It feels a little lonely in here. _Ichigo thought as he walked up the stairs and to his room, as he walked in his room he let out a sigh, walked towards his bed, and climbed on his bed. _Damn her. _Ichigo scowled as he put his face in his pillow. _Damn her. _Ichigo lifted up his head._ My pillow smells like her, my sheets smell like her, the couch smells like her, watching the two hour special of The Wallflower reminds me of her, watching the weather channel about the lighting storm reminds me if her, playing Kindom Hearts reminds me of her. Dang it Rukia your in my head get out!!! _Ichigo frowned at the thought.

"Never mind," he mummbled as he put his head back on the pillow, "you can stay in there forever."

Ring!

Ichigo let out a sigh.

Ring!

_I don't want to get up. _

Ring!

_If I ignore it. _

Ring!

_Then it would stop. _

RING!

Ichigo let out an angery growl, got up form the bed, walked down the stairs_, _and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Ichigo growled.

"Hello," Orhime said on the other line, she tried not to sound shocked becuase he sounded so angry.

"What is it Orhime?" Ichigo growled, "I'm not in a good mood."

"What is he saying?" Tatsuki asked as he entered the room. Orhime covered up the bottom of the phone with her hand.

"He said that he's not in a good mood," Orhime said soflty. Tatsuki let out a sneer.

"When is he?" Tatsuki scowled.

"Just wanted to tell you that today is the day of the festival and everybody is coming," Orhime said.

"So?" Ichigo said, "why would I care?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Orhime sighed and shook her head, "_everybody _is coming to the festival."

"Like I said why would-" Ichigo paused and a light bulb appeared over his head, "when do we go?"

"Around eight?" Orhime asked Tatsuki who shook her head, "eight-thirty?" Tatsuki nodded her head.

"Yeah around eight-thirty p.m," Orhime said.

"Okay see you there," Ichigo said and hung up the phone. His stomache fluttered at the thought of the fair. If what Orhime told him was right then that would mean that Rukia was going to the fair, he wasn't going to do any thing, just wanted to see her smiling and laughing. _Damn her for making me feel this way. _

* * *

When Ichigo hung up Orhime had a huge smile on her face.

"What's with the big smile?" Tatsuki said as she sat on the table.

"It's the fair!" Orhime yelled and throw her arms in the air, "BANZI FESTIVAL!"

Tatsuki raised up her right eyebrow and then smiled.

"You excited because everybody will be there?" Tatsuki said teasingly, "Or becuase a certian someone is going too?"

Orhime blushed and covered her hands with her face.

"Tatsuki!" Orhime pouted, "why are you always right?"

Tatsuki smiled at Orhime, go off the table, and walked over to Orhime.

"I think that we should put your hair up," Tatsuki said as she pulled back Orhime's hair, "by the way what did you tell Ichigo?"

"I told him to go because Rukia is going," Orhime said as she examined her hair from a near by mirror, "well I didn't say it like that, he would of gotten really nervous if I said her name."

"He's going to go now?" Tatsuki asked as she let go of Orhime's hair and walked into the kitchen, "where do you keep your hair clips?"

"Yeah he's going know," Orhime replied and walked towards the table and lifted up a tiny box, "I have the hair clips."

"Oh," Tatsuki said and walked back to the living room, "and your going because U-"

"Tatsuki!" Orhime blushed madly and covered Tatsuki's mouth, "your going to make me nervous if you say _his_ name!"

Tatsuki gently removed Orhime's hand from her mouth and smiled softly.

"Sorry," Tatsuki said softly.

"It's okay," Orhime smiled and placed the tiny box in her hands, "come on lets do my hair!"

* * *

Rangiku let out a sad sigh as she looked at the calender. It was the day of the festival" and it brought back memories of her, Hisana, and Momo.

_Should I go? Just for old times sake? But who would I be able to go with?_ Rangiku thought as she paced around the room, she coudn't go with anyone becuase poor Hisana is with the stars and Momo... Rangiku fought back tears at the thought of both of them. Why is life so cruel? Why did it take the person she cared for the most and now it's going to take away Momo too? _I'm going. _Rangiku thought as she walked towards the hall closet. _I'm going for all of us._ Rangiku pulled out a levis jacket and walked towards the door, grabbing her keys before locking the door behind her.

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Rukia said as she pushed Hitsugaya and Renji towards the door.

"What's the hurry?!" Hitsugaya scowled.

"It's the festival let's go!" Rukia yelled happily and pushed them again.

"Aww man," Renji groaned, "let me get a jacket first!"

"Yeah me too," Hitsugaya said and grabbed Rukia's arm. Rukia stuck out her lip.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Be patient and we'll win you all the Chappie items," Hitsugaya said as he walked towards the couch and grabbed his wallet and black jacket that had a blue fierce dragon on the back. Renji grabbed his hoodie jacket and checked his pockets for his wallet.

"Are we ready know?" Rukia said as she tapped her foot.

"Yes!" Renji and Hitsugaya yelled at the same time as Rukia grabbed the house key.

"Let's go to the festival!" Rukia yelled happily as they walked out of the room.

**Thank you for reading! Please R&R! :D **


	13. Chapter 13 The Festival

**Thank you for reading! :D p.s. sorry for any bad spelling or grammer! It feels good to hear the clicking of the keyboard. :]**

Orhime stood next to Tatsuki nervously.

"You okay?" Tatsuki asked softly to calm down her friend.

Orhime nodded.

"Good beacuse your date is here," Tatsuki said as she gently pushed Orhime.

"Uwaaa... what?" Orhime said in surprise as she looked back at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki gave her a thumbs up and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

_I don't have a good feeling about this._ Rangiku thought as she walked in the crowd. Festivals are fun but when everybody is caught up in the excitment something bad will usually happen. Rangiku gently glid her hand to her right side and felt the cold familiar touch of the hand gun. _What am I doing? _Rangiku let out a sigh._ I'm getting paranoid for no reason. Just because this was the place-_

"Hi- Hisana?" Rangiku whispered, but it was lost in the crowds noise, her eyes were filled with shock. A few feet away from her a girl wearing a pink kimono, her hair decorated by hair pins that looked like the petals of the sakura blossoms, and she was holding a pinwheel in her hands.

The girl looked up at the sky then turned her head at Rangiku's direction.

"Hisana?" Rangiku said softly.

The girl gave her a gentle smile and waved kindly at Rangiku.

"Hisana!" Rangiku yelled as she pushed her way urgently through the crowd. _It's her! Hisana! I can't believe it! _Rangiku fought back the tears that were clouding her eyes.

The girl looked at her and looked sadly at Rangiku.

"Wait!" Rangiku yelled as the crowd became thicker and harder to push people out of the way. "Wait!"

But the girl was gone as though the crowd as eaten her up or as though she just simply vanished.

Rangiku let out a silent sob as the tears slowly glid down her face.

"Something wrong?" said a sly voice behind her.

Rangiku turned around. She couldn't belive who it was.

"Gin," Rangiku hissed as she wiped the tears away.

* * *

Ichigo stood back a couple of feet way from Rukia trying to hid his presence. Wich he found diffuclt because he was the only guy with strawberry orange hair and a scowl on his face.

"Thank you!" Ichigo's ears perked up and looked towards Rukia's direction.

Rukia was giving Hitsugaya a death hug and happily clutching a stuffed rabbit in her hands.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled as he carefully removed Rukia from Hitsugaya who was gasping for air.

_Lucky_. Ichigo thought and tried to hide his envy by making his scowl deeper.

Rukia let go of Hitsugaya and started to hug the rabbit, her cheeks a light pink, her big violet eyes glittered in happiness, and her pink lips had a warm smile.

"Thank you!" Rukia said again, she kissed the rabbit and quickly gave Renji and Hitsugaya on the cheek.

"Yeah, whatever," Hitsugaya said as his cheeks turned red.

"Uh huh...." Renji said in a daze his face as red as his hair.

Ichigo's face was red also, but it is in anger and jealousy.

He liked Rukia so much that it tore hime into pieces but whenever he saw her with someone he felt so jealous.

_Why can't it ever be me? _Ichigo thought as his eyes followed Rukia. She was giving Renji a punch in the arm for dropping her kettle corn and Histsugaya had a smirk on his face.

Ichigo let out a sigh and walked towards the winding path that most of the couples took to have a private moment alone. And a moment alone is what he needed.

* * *

"Geez, Rukia it was only kettle corn!" Renji yelled as he looked at his arm a bruise was already starting to apear.

"I'm sorry," Rukia said as she put her hands in her pockets searching for money.

"I want to go on a ride," Hitsugaya said as he looked at the Gravatrion.

"Like you'll be the proper size," Renji snorted.

Hitsugaya glared at Renji, his sharp blue eyes were sending arrows at Renji's head.

"Come on know don't fight!" Rukia yelled as she slapped Renji's and Hitsugaya's heads.

"I'm going to buy kettle corn again," Rukia said and pointed towards the direction of the kettle corn cart, "you can do whatever you want."

"Let's meet back here," Histsugaya said as he looked at his watch, "it's 8:49 so how about 10:00?"

Renji looked at his iphone and nodded in agreement while Rukia pulled out her cellphone to turn up the ring tone volume.

"Yeah, see you at ten call if anything happens," Renji said as he walked off into the crowed.

"Later," Hitsugaya said and gave Rukia a tiny wave.

Rukia gave him the peace sign and let herself get swallowed up by the crowd.

_Where was the cart again? _Rukia thought as she stood on her tiptoes trying to see the cart. Somebody bumped into her and she fell to the floor.

"Owww," Rukia said meakly and hurriedly got back on her feet, she didn't want to get trampled to death. _This is the crappy side about being so small. _Rukia let out a huff and dusted off her clothes.

"Rukia," somebody said behind her.

Rukia jumped and turned around to find nobody behind her. _I swore somebody said my name.... _Rukia scanned the crowd. _Must have been my imagination. _

"Over here! Rukiaaa!" somebody called out.

"Hello?" Rukia called out into the crowd.

"Rukia, over here!" Rukia stood on her tiptoes again to try to look over the crowds.

"Rukiaaa!" Rukia jumped a little when she saw a hand wave at her but she couldn't see who it was, all she was able to see was just a hand.

"Rukia over here!" the hand disapeared and as quickly as the it disapeared it popped back up from the crowd holding a pinwheel.

"Follow me!" the hand started to wave the pinwheel around as it floated deeper into the crowd.

Rukia hesitated not sure whether or not to follow the mysterious person, but it could be someody she knows, random people don't just call out her name, unless they are ghosts, but that has been happening less and less lately, it could be Orhime, after all she did invite her to the festival. _It could be Orhime._ Rukia thought.

"Come on Rukia!" the person yelled out.

Rukia shook her head.

"I'm coming!" Rukia yelled and started to follow the hand holding a pinwheel.

* * *

Ichigo let out a growl. _Why did I want to walk here in the first place?_ Ichigo let out a deep growl as he passed by a couple holding hands. Every girl was turned into Rukia and it bothered him deeply. He picked up his pace and walked a little deeper into the path, he stopped by a near by bench and sat down leaning back.

Sniff.

Ichigo's ears perked up.

Sniff.... sob.

"M-m-mister," somebody stuttered as they walked towards Ichigo.

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin. A tiny girl with big eyes appeared suddenly, her eyes filled with tears, her nose was red, and she was trying to fight her sobs that would escape after a couple of seconds.

"M-mister, I'm lost," the girl said sadly and sniffed.

Ichigo looked soflty at the girl.

"Where's your parents?" Ichigo said softly as he got up from the bench and walked towards the girl.

"At- at- the f-f-festival," the girl sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, I'll take you back to your parents," Ichigo said as he kneeled next to the girl, "don't worry."

The girl stopped rubbing her eyes and looked happily at Ichigo.

"Thank you mister!" the girl said happily, grabbing Ichigo's hand and pulling him.

Ichigo let out a sigh and looked at the sky,the moon was hidding behind the clouds, he didn't see the sly smirk the girl had on her face.

**Thank you for reading and the reviews! Every time I read them they always make a smile apear on my face. Please R&R. :]**


	14. Chapter 14 Things happen for a reason

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry I took so long with that chapter. Been busy, teachers have been cramming so many things at the last second. xP No worries summer is coming soon! Woot! p.s. sorry for any bad spelling or grammer. I should really get spell check. Oh yeah, I seemed to have forgotten to mention that Rangiku used to be a cop.**

Rangiku couldn't believe that she was face to face with Gin. It was because of him that she was so unhappy. He was the reason that Hisana is dead.

"What do you want?" Rangiku hissed almost cat like and making Gin take a couple steps back.

"Woah there," Gin said and put his hands infront of him preparing to defend himself incase Rangiku decided to attack.

"Just wanna talk," Gin said softly and took a step forward. Rangiku gave him a fierce glare making it clear that she didn't him to be any closer.

"Okay, okay," Gin said softly and put his hands in his pocket.

"What do you want?" Rangiku growled.

"Just doing my job ya know," Gin said softly.

It was annoying Rangiku that he was speaking so softly to her, like she was an angry animal, well the angry part was right.

"Leave me alone then," Rangiku sneered and started to walk away from him.

"Wait!" Gin yelled and quickly grabbed Rangiku's arm.

Rangiku quickly turned her head, her eyes fiercely looking into his. Gin let go of her arm and looked apoligetically at Rangiku.

"Sorry, I just wanted..." Gin mummbled and looked down at the ground.

Rangiku looked at Gin and then let out a sigh, her glare softened and she turned her body to face him.

"What is it?" Rangiku said and Gin looked up at her.

"I'm sorry," Gin said sadly. Rangiku couldn't believe her ears.

"W-what?" Rangiku stuttered.

Gin gave her a soft smile and sadly looked at her.

"It's my fault," Gin said, "if I didn't get you involved then all of those things wouldn't happened to you."

Rangiku let out a sigh, she didn't know what to say, but she felt horribale for getting so angry at her childhood friend.

"It's okay, it's not all you fault if I hadn't stopped them then it wouldn't have happened," Rangiku said sadly her head hung low.

It's flashback time!

"Hisana," Rangiku softly called out in the dark empty halls of the 6th floor, but she knew better they weren't empty somebody was hiding in one of the doors waiting for her.

"Ku," Rangiku heard a distant cry. Her heart almost stopped.

"KU!" the distant cry got loud and then she heard a laugh, it was loud, evil, and cold.

"NO! RANGIKU!" the person shrieked.

"Hisana I'm coming!" Rangiku yelled.

Rangiku then sprinted down the hall adrelanine pumping in her. A couple of bullets flew behind her but she was too fast and even if one of the bullets were to hit her, she would still keep running the adrelanine would be too powerfull to even make her notice. Rangiku stopped quickly in front of the door and without a moment to lose she gave it a powerful kick with her combat boots. The door fell with one giant thud. Rangiku pulled her gun infront of her. In the room was Hisana, her hands were tied together tightly with rope, her eyes were filled with terror as she looked at Rangiku, she was being hold tightly around the waist by a man with a smug look on his face.

"Nice to see you," the man said camly, "you must be the beautiful Hisana's friend."

"Aizen let her go or I'll shoot you," Rangiku said coldly.

"You know that was a clever plan you made," Aizen said ignoring Rangiku's threat and stroked Hisana's face, "you used your friend to find out about my drug smuggling, and you knew that I liked her, she is really quite beautiful."

Rangiku kept a straight face but her eyes had a hint of confusion. If she knew that he liked Hisana then she would have never let Hisana volunteer as a maid for Aizen to find information about his smuggling base.

"Oh?" Aizen said as he looked at Rangiku, "so you didn't know then, opps, my mistake."

"Let her go," Rangiku said firmly.

"And what will that do for me?" Aizen asked, "will it make you turn your back? Forget about my drug bussiness?"

Rangiku didn't reply. If only she pulled Hisana out of the mission two months ago, if only she ingnored Gin's orders, even though he is the head of the police headquarters, if only she told her no.

"I'm guessing that it won't," Aizen said and pulled out his own gun. Hisana struggled to break free from his grip. "what do you think you're doing?"

Aizen tightened his grip on her and looked into Hisana's terrified eyes.

"Let me go," Hisana said softly, "let me go."

Aizen lifted up an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Aizen asked, "why do you want to live? Do you love someone?"

Hisana gulped and nodded. She hated his eyes even though they were a dark brown color, but they weren't comforting or kind. Hisana quickly remembered Byakuya's eyes, a nice silver (Idk I can't remember his eye color .) even though they could be cold and distant, he always looked at her with a soft gaze that always made her feel warm and tingly way that Aizen was holding her was crushing her bones, she was small and she understood that some men don't purposely mean to crush her, but Aizen holded her like she was a prize or an object, while Byakuya, he holded her with care, and always had a gentle touch, always, always so gentle to her. Aizen spoke to her with a hint of threat in his voice as if wanting her to be scared of him so that she couldn't leave him, Byakuya had a warm loving tone when he spoke to her, it always made her feel like she was walking on air.

"Who is it?" Aizen said "tell me, I would like to know who stole your heart. I can see it in your eyes your thinking of him, aren't you?"

Hisana snapped back to reality, she forgot that she was being hold hostage, and that either her or Rangiku were going to die.

"Who is it?" Aizen said sternly.

"Byakuya," Hisana said slowly, every time she said his name it made her heart flutter, "Byakuya Kuchiki."

Aizen began to shake.

"What?" Aizen yelled in anger and threw Hisana to the floor. Rangiku took the chance to fire her gun.

Bang! Crash!

But she missed and hit the window, the sound of shattering glass filled the room.

Aizen's eyes opened widely and then he gave a look of hatred at Rangiku.

"You missed," Aizen hissed and pulled his gun towards her.

"Rangiku run!" Hisana screamed as she scrambled up to her feet and ran in front of Rangiku and gave her a push.

Bang!

Rangiku's eyes widened as she saw her friends face filled with fear.

"Oh," Hisana said softly her eyes started to fill with tears.

Time seemed to slow down as Rangiku saw her friend slowly fall. It looked so gracefull as Hisana tried to grab on to her friend, her hair looked like it was falling up instead of down, her face looked so calm even though she got shot in her stomache, and she feel on the floor with a soft thud.

"Hisana!" Rangiku cried as she kneeled next to her friend.

"Rangiku," Hisana said weakly, "make sure that Rukia stays safe and that she's never alone."

"What are you saying?" Rangiku said as her eyes filled up with tears, "why are you talking like that?"

"Tell her I'm sorry," Hisana said her eyes were starting to look distant. " and tell Byakuya that... that..."

"No, your going to be okay," Rangiku's voice cracked as tears slowly slid down her cheek.

"My love is like a red, red rose, that newly sprung in June," Hisana whispered, the wind picked up and the room was filled with petals.

A weak smile came across Hisana's face.

"Sakura blossoms," Hisana said happily, "thank you Rangiku."

"What? No? Hisana?" Rangiku yelled as she hugged her tightly.

"HuuhaaaAHAHAHAHAHAAA" Aizen laughed. Rangiku's head snapped and looked at him, fear filled her eyes.

"Oh my I killed the wrong person," Aizen said as he ran his fingers through his hair, "opps, my mistake."

"Your a monster," Rangiku said as she trembled. Aizen gave her a I don't care look.

"Not everybody is a saint," Aizen said as he turned to look at the window, "the repair damage won't cost a lot, I think I should buy a bullet proof window next time."

"Monster," Raniku whispered under her breath. Aizen turned his head towards her and gave her a curious look.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Aizen asked as he strained to her words.

Rangiku started to tremble.

"MONSTER!" Rangiku screamed sharply making Aizen wince. She then quickly charged at him and tackled him and herself out of the room. They fell straight down from six floors. Rangiku couldn't remember what happened after that, everything became a blur when they fell, but what she could remember were the sakura blossoms, they twirled around them as they fell, she heard somebody call out her name, and then everything went dark.

At the hospital Gin reported that Aizen was dead, he didn't survive the fall, Rangiku however did survive, she was injured greatly though, four broken ribs, a concusion, nearly broke all the bones on her left arm, twisted her left ankle, and broke her right leg that was also going into surgery to remove the glass on the ground that cut deep into the bone.

But Rangiku didn't care.

"Is Hisana alright?" Rangiku asked worriedly. Gin gave her a sad look.

"Rangiku you know what happened," Gin said soflty but Rangiku refused to hear it.

"No, she's okay she's just badly injured," Rangiku lied to herself.

"Rangiku," Gin said sadly, "Hisana is dead."

"No," Rangiku whispered.

"I'm sorry," Gin said as he looked sadly at his childhood friend.

"No," Rangiku said loudly, "IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Gin looked shocked at what she said to him.

"IF YOU DIDN'T INSIST HER TO DO IT," Rangiku yelled, "THEN SHE WOULDN'T BE DEAD!"

"Rangiku calm down," Gin said calmly as the nurses quickly entered the room and started to restrain her.

"I'm sorry but your going to have to leave," one of the nurses whispered to Gin.

"I understand," Gin said sadly.

Flash back ends.

"I'm sorry," Rangiku said as she lifted up her head and looked at Gin, "I didn't mean to blame you."

Gin gave her an understanding smile.

"It's okay," Gin said and gave her a goofy grin, "cool beans?"

Rangiku smiled and rolled her eyes. Stupid cool beans.

"Cool beans," Rangiku said softly.

.............................................................................................................................................................

Rukia wondered around the trail that she followed the hand holding a pinwheel. _I'm starting to think that was a bad idea._ Rukia thought nervously. The hand disapeared when she was deep into the trail. Not alot of people where there only some couples that wanted to be left truly alone. Rukia started to feel panick rise into her. _Why did I follow it? How stupid can I be? _Rukia thought. _Rule number two don't follow strangers! _

"Over here!" the voice called out and the hand reapeared again waving around the pinwheel, as it shone dully in the dark.

Rukia hesitated to follow it. Not sure whether to trust a hand with a voice. It was just plain creepy.

"Come on," the voice said soflty. Rukia gulped and started to walk towards the hand.

"It's okay," the voice said softly. Rukia took a deep breath as she was only a couple steps away as she took a step forward it disappeared again.

"Oh my f-"

"Over here," the voice said camly and the hand reapeared _again _and it was waving that stupid pinwheel around. This time it was near bushes.

"You know what," Rukia growled, "I'm getting reeaally annoyed with this shit." _Just listen to me I'm talking to a freaken hand!_

"I'm sorry but this is the last time," the voice said apologetically.

Rukia let out an annoyed huff. _I must be an idiot to trust a hand. _

"It better be," Rukia said crossly and walked towards the bushes.

...............................................................................................................................................................

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

The tiny girl was dragging him by the hand and leading deeper into the trail .

"Yup, yup," the girl said happily. Everything was going well.

The wind breezed by gently and the girl let out a happy gasp.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, he hoped that the girl saw her parents, "are we close to your mom and dad?"

The girl giggled happily and nodded her head.

"Really close not that far!" the girl said.

"That's good," Ichigo said.

The girl started to hum happily and then began to sing.

"If the sun is burning, it will melt the sky, the morning will come, from it's sleep, raising its voice, it's sprouting, the world."

The girl stopped singing and looked up at Ichigo.

"Can you guess what it is?" the girl said as she smiled at him.

"No, sorry," Ichigo said.

The girl stuck out her bottom lip.

"Too bad," she said and then let out a happy giggle, "were here!"

She let go of Ichigo's hand and started to skip towards the bushes.

"Come on!" the girl said and nodded her head towards the other side.

Ichigo just stood in the same spot and gave the girl a suspicous look.

"Please?" the girl whimpered.

Ichigo let out a sigh and started to walk towards the girl.

"Good," the girl said under her breath and walked behind the bushes.

"Okay, are your parents there?" Ichigo said as he peaked over the bushes and then let out a tiny gasp.

_What is she doing here?_ Ichigo thought as he quickly crouched to the ground. _It can't be her, my mind is playing tricks on me._

He slowly stood up and peeked over to see Rukia standing a few feet from him.

The wind picked up and Rukia shivered a little, she looked up at the sky, a warm smile spread across her face, the wind moved the clouds form blocking the sky, and letting the moon shine brightly.

She started to hum, it was soft at first but it started to get louder and then she started to sing.

Ichigo coudn't belive it she had a beautiful voice, it danced around him, and it entered deep into his body making him feel relaxed.

"Why are you standing there?"

Ichigo quickly covered his mouth to stop from screaming like a girl. He turned around his eyes filled with fear and anger. Then they were replaced by shock. A girl that looked like Rukia was standing infront of him, she looked up at him with big eyes, and a gentle look.

"W-w-what?" Ichigo stuttered.

The girl let out a frusturated sigh.

"After all the trouble of getting you here," the girl said camly but there was a hint of frusturation.

"What?" Ichigo was starting to get confused, he didn't remember ever meeting her.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" the girl let out a soft hiss, "and get that idiotic look off you face."

She took a step forward and gave him a big giant push, making him stumble and crash into the bush.

**Disclaimer! I don't own the 'Cool Beans' saying it belongs to the movie Hot Rod. This chapter is LONG but I some how was able to update faster. xP Well that's good I'm so sorry I took so long on the last chapter! I'm exited for the next one I have lots of IchiRukiness in my head! Hehe thank you for the reviews! I always get so giddy when I read them! I love you guys. Please R&R. :]**


	15. Chapter 15 Questions

**Thank you for the reviews! p.s. sorry for any bad spelling or grammer. I should really get spell check. My deepest apologies that I took so long to update! My computer got a virus and it took a while to go get it fixed... I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ALMOST TWO MONTHS TO UPDATE! A thousand pardons isn't enough! I will take this dagger to my throat and give you my blood... on the second thought... I'll give you a preview of the new story that I'm writing for Bleach, IchiRuki of course. :]**

Rukia stopped singing when she heard a loud crash from behind her, she turned around slowly to see Ichigo with stars flying around his head.

"Ummm..." Rukia said as she carefully walked towards him, "you okay?"

Ichigo hold back a surprised gasp. Rukia was looking at him with her big violet eyes. It made him want to melt inside.

"Yeah," Ichigo said as he slowly lifted himself off the gound.

"So..." Rukia said as she looked towards the moon.

"What?" Ichigo growled and then mentally slapped himeself. _Why did I have to growl?  
_Rukia turned her head and gave him a quick glare.

"Nothing," Rukia responded coldly.

* * *

Hisana was about to go crazy.

"They are so stubborn!" Hisana screeched as she bit her kimono sleeve.

Hisana was sitting in a tree that wasn't far from where Rukia and Ichigo stood. They were quiet now and an akward silence was hanging over them.

"After all the trouble I went through!" Hisana frowned and started to yell, "it was not easy ya' know!"

Rukia then turned her head towards Hisana's direction.

Hisana gasped and quickly covered her mouth.

_Stupid don't yell! You know that she can see ghosts! _

"Did you hear... something?" Ichigo asked as he looked around.

Rukia quickly turned her head at his direction and then shook her head.

"Not really," Rukia responded softly, "I think we should go back to the festival."

_WHAT? _Hisana shrieked in her head. _After all I did!_

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

They started to walk back towards the path in silence.

_WHAT WHY ARE THEY GOING... wait this could be a good thing. _Hisana thought as a sly smile appeared across her face.

* * *

Things were feeling really akward and it was driving Rukia insane. Sure they didn't get along very well... at all... but they talked... well more like had little arguments, but they at least got along in some way(?).

Rukia let out a long sigh and started to tap her fingers together.

"ahhhh, ummmm," Rukia said softly under neath her breath.

Ichigo's eyebrows lifted up in curiosity and turned his attetion toward her.

"er, uhhh, ehm," Rukia put her hand up to her face and cleared her throat.

"Yes?" Ichigo asks as he fights back a small smile.

"Ummm... so, er, I mean," Rukia's words fummbled as she tried to responde to him.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked again trying to provoke her.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeelll," Rukia scratched her arm, "are you good at games?"

"What?" Ichigo said not able to understand why it took her so long to ask a simple question.

"What type of rides do you like?" Rukia kept asking hoping that the questions would get rid of the akwardness in the air.

"Favorite color? Food? Season? Car? Personal item? Video game? Wait scratch that, animal? Candy? Toy? Elec-"

"I think you've asked enough," Ichigo interrupted as he gives Rukia a small smile, "why do you want to know so much?"

"Uh... well," Rukia bit her lip.

"You aren't in love with me are ya'?" Ichigo teased as his smile grew.

Rukia's cheeks glowed a deep red making Ichigo's smile grow even bigger.

"NO!" Rukia yells out and grabs Ichigo's collar making him lean down to her level.

Ichigo leaned in closer to her.

"I do not love you," Rukia growled.

"Aww that hurt my feelings," Ichigo teased.

"Uh, huh, like you have any," Rukia rolled her eyes as she loosened her grip.

"Don't be so mean it was only a question," Ichigo growled as he straightened up and then slapped his forhead.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asks as she tilted her head and gave him a curious look.

"Uh, nothing," Ichigo mumbled and then silently cursed underneath his breath. _I had a chance to kiss her! _Ichigo yelled in his head.

"You haven't answered my questions," Rukia said as she started to walk.

"And you haven't answered mine," Ichigo says as a sly smile crept on his face.

Rukia stopped in her tracks a dark aura was coming out of her body, she turned around slowly, her face was covered in darkness, but her eyes glowed an eerie white and her hair flying in different directions.

"What?" Rukia hissed.

"You heard me," Ichigo replied.

Rukia's right eye twicthed in annoyance.

"I already gave you my answer," Rukia snapped and then quickly turned around, "why should I answer it again?"

"You could be lieing," Ichigo said in a matter of fact tone.

Rukia put her hand up to her mouth and was silent for a couple of seconds, thinking of how to respond to his statement. _He's obviously toying with me. _Rukia thought as an evil smile crept on her face.

"Your right," Rukia responded.

"Yup, wait, what?" Ichigo said his voice filled with shock.

"I said your right," Rukia said bluntly, "I _could _be lieing _but _I could be telling the truth."

"Well, how can I know?" Ichigo asked he was curious of her answer.

"If you answer all the questions I asked you _and _dress up like chappy," Rukia says slyly as she bit her lip to stop from giggling.

"WHAT?" Ichigo yells in explosion and crossed both his arms in front of him to make an x, "NO WAY JOSE!"

"Well then you'll never know my answer then," Rukia snapped and turned away from Ichigo to hide the smug smile in her face. _It's working!_

Ichigo scowled and scratched his head. _Crap._ Ichigo thought. _She's got me cornered. _

"By the way," Rukia said as she quickly turned around, making Ichigo snap out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked nervously hoping that she won't ask him to dress in a tutu and sing I'm a little teapot in front of all his friends.

"Why _do _you want to know my answer so bad anyways?" Rukia said slyly as Ichigo gulped.

"Uh, just cause?" Ichigo replied giving her a nervouse smile.

"Uh huh," Rukia said not believing his answer, "unless, _you are the one who's in love with me."_

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled out blushing a red fire truck color. He just wasn't ready to tell her and he didn't want it to be a one sided thing either. It would be easier if he would figure out her feelings for him.

"So am I taking that as a yes?" Rukia said smuggly.

"Shut up," Ichigo snapped, "fine I'll take your deal."

"Knew you would see it my way," Rukia said happly.

"But do you have a chappy costume?" Ichigo asked hoping that he was able to escape out of that part of the deal.

"No," Rukia said and stopped in her tracks, "but I can improvise."

"Crap," Ichigo muttered underneath his breath, "there's no way I can get out of this, huh?"

"Nope," Rukia said happily.

"Figures," Ichigo sighed.

"No worries it will be fun!" Rukia exclaimed as she ran futher into the path.

"So when is the day I'm humiliated?" Ichigo asks as he quickens his pace.

"Tomorrow maybe?" Rukia tilted her head and then nodded vigorously, "definitely tomorrow."

"Place?" Ichigo asks as he bits back a smile.

"My house?" Rukia tapped her head, "no yours, I'll come by around eleven I'm out of work by then."

"Alright call it a date," Ichigo smiles as Rukia gave him a playful glare and stuck out her tongue.

"It's a date," Rukia smiled as they walk off further down the path.

* * *

**Bonus to my readers! 3 **

**This is one of the chapters to my next story. It's in first person if you don't like it in first person I'll gladly chane it into third. :]**

**I don't have a name for the head master yet so bare with me. **

"Wait, what?" I say unable to believe what Ms. Ochi told me.

"Do I _have_ to repeat it again?" Ms. Ochi roars and points at me with her ruler that has slapped me countless times, "you are to be partnered with Ichigo Kurosaki untill you are able to behave properly in Our Fair Lady!"

I glance at the orange head that was casually leaning on the frame of the door. Our eyes meet and he flashs me a charming smile. I glare at him and turn my gaze back to Ms. Ochi and to the head master.

"But _why _do I have to be partnered with him?" I whine to the head master, "why not somebody I know? Like Renji!"

The head master gives me a soft look and lets out a sigh.

"Miss Kuchiki," the head master said sternly, "you have failed to meet our ettiquete standards and knowing the family you are in will not tolerate us failing you."

Of course. How did I forget? I'm in the most feared richest family in Our Fair Lady. There are times that I hate being a Kuchiki.

"So instead of meeting the wrath of your family we would give you a partner that would tutor you 24/7 on ettiquete," the head master explains, "and at first we did decide that Renji was to be your partner but he has a bad reputation, good grades, but still, so we decided to pair you up with Ichigo. "

"And?" I ask as I look into the head masters eyes.

"And? So it is done, no need to explain any futher, you are now to be partnered with Ichigo Kurosaki, no if's and's or but's because it has already been decided, so move along," the head master said as he went back to his paper work on his desk, well, more like cross word puzzle, "Ms. Ochi show Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Kuchiki to their new rooms, as of now they will now be neighbors."

"What?" I yell out in anger.

"You heard him!" Ms. Ochi hissed as she grabs the back of my collar dragging me behind her and the orange head looking at me as he follows.

"Stop it," I growl as I let Ms. Ochi drag me down the halls of the school, their are times that I hate being in a boarding school, there is no place to escape when you want to ditch class.

"Stop what?" the orange head asks a smug smile on his face.

"Looking at me," I hiss and glare at him. He starts to chuckle, "what?"

"I'm sorry I can't help it," he says and looks me straight in the eyes, "you are interesting."

"The only reason is because she's manly," Ms. Ochi says as she stops in front of two doors and searches her pockets for the keys.

"Whatever," I snarl and pry off her hand from my collar.

"See? No manners at all, the only things she knows how to do right is fight and insult," Ms. Ochi says as she gets two keys out of her pocket and examines them.

"Hey I'm not manly all the way Iove cute things!" I yell as I cross my arms in annoyance.

"And dresses," Ms. Ochi adds and lets out a sigh, "sorry Rukia don't mean to be mean to sometimes."

"Yeah, well whatever," I say as my attention snaps back to the orange head who was _still _looking at me.

"Okay so this is your key," Ms. Ochi says as she places a key in my hands and then moves towards the orange head "and this is yours. If you have any problems just tell me."

Ms. Ochi walked away as I examine the key in my hand. When a sudden realization slapped me in the face.

"Wait!" I call out to Ms. Ochi, "what about all my stuff in my old room?"

"Already in your new one!" Ms. Ochi yells, "so no worries!"

I let out a huff and put in the key to my new room I turn my head and surprise surprise he was still looking at me.

"Good night," I say as I open the door and walk into the room, "strawberry."

"Good night," he says and walks to the door next to mine.

**Please R&R. :]**


	16. Chapter 16 Did it go well?

**Sorry that I took so long to update! xP My school year started early! x[ Well thank you for being patient! I love you guys! :] **

Rukia's alarm clock rang loud and clear eary in the morning, her Chappy alarm clock rang violenty as it tried to wake up the sleeping girl. Rukia pulled the sheets over her head hoping that it would muffle the noise, but of course that never works. Letting out an annoyed groan she slipped her hand out of the warm bed sheets and slammed her hand on the alarm clock's head. Slowly she started to slip out of the bed sheets, right foot first then the entire leg, her left foot was next and then the rest followed, her entire lower half was out of the bed but her torso was still in the sheets. Rukia let out a sigh and then lazy lifted her upper body the bed sheets slipping of her. The first thing that Rukia noticed was how unbelievably white and bright her room was. It was like it was yelling at her.

"Oh god," Rukia groaned as she pressed her palms to her eyes.

Slowly she got up from her bed removing her palms from her eyes as she walked towards the window and quickly closed the curtians. Rukia let out a sigh of relief, happy that the bright room was no longer a loud shade of white. Walking towards her night stand she grabbed her glasses and walked towards her closet. Letting out a yawn she glanced as the Chappy calendar that was tacked next to her closet door.

"Today is... today is..." Rukia mummbled as she slid open the door and started to rummage through her clothes. Her hands lazily pushing the clothes on their hangers making a clanking sound as she pushed them together. Rukia glanced at the calander again and read the note she wrote on it.

"Saturday and I have a date with Ichigo," Rukia mumbled lazily. Everything became quite and still. Rukia's eyes were blank and her body stiff as she realized the words that came out of her mouth.

"What?" Rukia said robotically. She started to move her neck making a rusted noise while doing so. _No way, what did I just say?_ Rukia thought as her eyes scanned through the calendar to see if she was only imangining things, but there it was written in a bold purple. **Date. With. Ichigo. **

"WHAT?" Rukia yelled loudly making the birds that were chirping happily outside screech out in fear and fly away in terror and making the whole apartment shake.

* * *

Ichigo glared at his cellphone as it beeped and Rukia's voice mail turned on. He let out a scowl and listned to her voice.

"I aplogize for not answering right know," Rukia's voice mail said.

"You better be," Ichigo grummbled under his breath.

"I'll call back as soon as I can," Rukia's voice mail continued and then let out a beep, letting him know that it was recording.

"Pick up the phone," Ichigo scowled and then angrily pressed the end button.

Ichigo shoved the phone in his pocket and left his room to make breakfast. He let out a sigh as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of eggs, placing on the counter behind him as his other hand grabbed the gallon of milk, on the top of the refrigerator he grabbed a box of pancake mix and a mixing bowl, near his left leg he opened a drawer that holded all of Yuzu's cooking utensils, he grabbed the whisk and placed it on top of the counter along with everything else. He was pouring the mix in the bowl when... BAM! Ichigo jumped and spilling the pancake mix all over the counter.

"What was that?" Ichigo said shocked as he carefully walked into the living room.

"Owwwww," Ichigo heard faintly through the door, his heart jumped and his stomache flipped, he knew exactly who it was.

Ichigo walked towards the door and carefully opened it and there she was rubbing her nose, her glasses were on the floor next to her, and her big eyes were filled with tears of pain.

"Hello there," Ichigo almost said happily.

Rukia turned her head upwards and squinted her eyes.

"A giant orange Chappy bunny?" Rukia said confused and tilted her head.

"A small idiot is in front of me?" Ichigo said opened the door fully and walked out to pick up her glasses and put them on her.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said shocked.

"No it's Santa," Ichigo growled as he walked back into the house. He turned his head to see Rukia standing akwardly in front of the door.

"Well come in," Ichigo gave her a annoyed look and started to slowly walk back into the kitchen. He heard a small oh from Rukia and let out a smile when he heard her footsteps in to the house and closed the front door.

"I was about to make pancakes do you want some?" Ichigo asked as Rukia akwardly followed him. Before Rukia could answer her stomache replied for her making a loud and angry grummbling noise. Ichigo turned around and gave her a shocked look. Rukia blushed a violent shade of red.

"I'm guessing the answer is yes," Ichigo scrathed his head as he started to pour the mix into the bowl.

"What type do you like?" Ichigo asks as he looks at Rukia.

Rukia doesn't reply, she was having an intense battle in her head. Ichigo was able to tell by the way her eyebrows knitted together, her big eyes intensely staring at the emptyness in front of her, and she nibbled on her nails like she wanted to say something but couldn't. After a couple seconds of silence Rukia snapped out of her battle and looked shyly at Ichigo.

"Ah, um, are we going out?" Rukia's voice shook as her checks turned into a dark scarlet.

Ichigo stood there silently and bit his lip to keep from bursting from laughter.

"N-n-not like you know b-b-boy friend and g-g-girlfriend," Rukia started to stutter and then lightly bit her middle finger, "never mind just forget it."

"Okaaaay," Ichigo said as he let out a small smile, "so pancakes?"

To answer the question again her stomache let out an even louder and angrier groan.

"I should have known," Ichigo smirked and started to crack open an egg.

Rukia blushed and sat down on the table, putting her head on the table and silently cursing herself for not eating before she left. The house was silent only the sounds of Ichigo'rustling in the kitchen filled the silence between them.

_Why does it feel like I forgot something?_ Rukia pondered as she started to intensly stare at the wall across from her. _It was about the agreement we had. Something to do with..._

"CHAPPY!" Rukia yells out with a sudden burst, her glasses almost slipped off, and making Ichigo almost drop the milk he was measuring in the cup.

"Oh wait..." Rukia pushed her glasses back onto the ridge of her nose, "I have to improvise, riiiiight."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo scowls as he pours the cup filled with milk into the bowl and starts to whisk everything together.

"Your costume," Rukia says smuggly, "I forgot somethings back home so when we're done eating, want to come to my place?"

Ichigo froze and dropped the bowl onto the counter. Luckly nothing spilled.

"Excuse me... what?" Ichigo's voice was filled with shock. _Did she just invite me to her house? _Ichigo's head began to spin with confusion and happiness.

"You heard me dimwitt," Rukia gave him an annoyed look, "come with me and I'll get your costume."

"Ummm... okay?" Ichigo was unsure of how to answer, "don't you have work?"

"Nope, the owner was in a really creepy good mood and called to tell everyone that we all had the day off," Rukia says as she shivers slighty, "I don't want to think about it."

Ichigo smirked as he began to pour the the liquid mix onto the pan.

* * *

"I have them in my room," Rukia says as she closes the front door.

Ichigo hides his excitment by giving her a "and where is your room?" look.

"Right across from the hall over here," Rukia says as she walks over to a door that had a happy looking rabbit hanging on the wall holding a wooden sign written _Rukia's room_ in neat cursive with a happy light purple color surrounded by pink flowers. Ichigo glanced down the short narrow hall and at the end there was a sign with a weird looking figure that looked like a type of seaweed it was holding a sign that was written in a black bold color **Nii-sama's room**.

Rukia opened her room door and swiftly walked towards the closet, glanced at the calander, blushed lightly, and pulled it off the wall before Ichigo entered the room. She opened the closet door and carefully put the calander on one of her closet drawer.

"I think I have the rabbit ears in here," Rukia says as she glances around her closet.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asks as he takes two steps into her room and leaned against the door frame. He didn't want to go _in_ her room that's more of a I'm your best friend thing and he knew that they weren't really at that level. Acutually he wasn't sure what level they were at right now, for years they have been enemies (that was all partly his fault), she hated being near him, or the sight of him, he was pretty sure that she would kill herself before they became friends. But now here he was in her apartment, seeing her room, and they even set up a date together for today. _It's not a date date though._ Ichigo thought as he scowled._ More like 20 questions but it's a start._ A smile escaped his lips as he realized that they were starting to get along more and more, it was mostly becuase he decide to stop being so complicated towards her, but, she seems to still be complicated towards him.

"Ah found them!" Rukia says happily as she puts the black bunny ears head band on Ichigo's head making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Now all we need to do is make you look pretty," Rukia let a smile spread across her pink lips and her eyes glittered with happiness behind her glasses.

"Ah what?" Ichigo yells out of shock.

"You heard me!" Rukia growls but her eyes glittered in delight. She grabbed a handful or nearby make – up and carefully moved towards Ichigo.

"Wait what are you doing?" Ichigo says nervously as he tries to slip out of the room but to bad so sad he was to slow and Rukia was to fast (not to menation that she can be freakishly strong for someone her size) the next thing he knew he was on the ground with a giggling Rukia pinning him down. Rukia grabbed the eyeliner and started to draw whiskers on Ichigo's cheeks.

"Ah stop!" Ichigo yells as he lifts up his arms and tries to push Rukia off.

Rukia grabbed his arms with her left hand and pinned them over him a look of triump was spread across her face.

"You can't get away from me," Rukia says happily as she countinues to draw the whiskers and her glasses started to slowly slip of her small nose.

Ichigo had to admit that he liked the situation that he was in, just a little bit. It was wierd that she was the one that was pinning him down on the ground, though he never knew how _strong _she was for her size, he knew that he underestimated her and now he was paying the price.

"All done!" Rukia yells happily as she lets go of him and pushes her glasses back to her bridge of her nose.

Ichigo hastily got up and looked at himself in the mirror that was on top of Rukia's dresser. He blushed but hide it with a deep scowl. He looked really wierd and he didn't know what to think about it but he knew that deep inside he was greatly embaressed.

"And now for the finishing touch!" Rukia smiled as she grabbed chappy ears and placed then on his head.

Rukia stood back to observe her work, tilted her head slightly, bit her lip, and adjusted her glasses. Ichigo hold back a smile. She looked really cute. Rukia stuck out her bottom lip.

"It's not as good as the Chappy bunny costume but it will have to do," Rukia said disappointedly as she shook her head and waved her hand in the air, "but it doesn't matter right know, so it's time to answer my questions!"

Ichigo scowled at Rukia but secretly inside he was glowing.

"So question number one," Rukia says as she walks towards Ichigo and sits on top of her dresser.

"Yeah?" Ichigo says curiosly. Rukia let out a tiny squel. Ichigo raised and eyebrow.

"What's wrong," Ichigo asks as he tilts his head and the left ear feel forward on his face.

"Pffffft," Rukia hold back a giggle. Ichigo glared at the rabbit ear and moved it out of his face.

"Question one?" Ichigo asks as Rukia was still holding back her giggles.

"W-w-what?" Rukia says as she tries to catch her breathe.

Ichigo crossed his arms and looked annoyed. Rukia stopped giggling, her eyes widened and her cheeks started to have a happy rosie color.

"What is it?" Ichigo scolwed and then a surprised look appeared on his face.

_What am I seeing?_ Ichigo thought as he looked confusedly at Rukia.

Rukia was blushing with a smile on her face. Ichigo glanced a around the room, he could feel the atmosphere change from soothing white to a warm atractive pink.

"Rukia what's-huh?" Ichigo focused his attention back to Rukia and blush started to creep on his face. Rukia has bubbles around her, or so that's what they looked like to Ichigo, her eyes were only half way open and she was starting to look more strangley attractive.

"So cute, Rukia says softly and giggled shyly. Ichigo gulped.

"Rukia," Ichigo says nervously as he takes a stepforward and grabs her by the shoulders.

"Uh huh?" Rukia says dreamily. Ichigo took a deep breathe.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs and shaked Rukia hard enough to make her glasses slip onto her lap.

"I- I- Ichigoooo," Rukia's voice shaked, "l-l-l-lettttt g-g-g-oooo!"

But Ichigo wasn't paying attention and kept shaking her anyways.

"I – I – Ichigo!" Rukia yells as her fist clenches up and hits him in the gut.

"Uuuuuuugh," Ichigo says painfully as he lets go and clutches his stomache. _This... girl... can... punch. _Ichigo thought before he blacked out and collapsed faced down on the floor.

"Ichigo?" Rukia says worriedly as she looks at the collapsed orange head on the floor.

"Stop joking around," Rukia says as she gently jumps off her dresser and lands next to Ichigo.

"Come on stop pretending," Rukia's voice began to sound high pitcthed and nervous.

"Heeeeey, come on, come on!" Rukia yelled as she began to gently shake him and then turned him right side up, his eyes were white and foam was around his mouth, Rukia began to panick glancing around her room looking for something that would help him and shouted heplessly "holy shit! Ichigo! I'm sorry! What do I do what do I do?"

...

"That girl I swear," Hisana lets out a sigh as she looks away from the scene.

A gentle breeze blows by and Hisana slightly swayed with it. A butterfly appears in front of her and lands on her hand.

"What is it?" Hisana says softly to the butterfly as she lifts up her hand and brings is close to her ear. Slowly her soft gentle face turned into shock.

"What I have to go now?" Hisana yells out in shock the butterfly flapped it's wings once, "can't my extend just a little bit longer they have made a little bit of progress!"

The butterfly then flew away silently as it came. Hisana put her hand to her face and started to chew on her nails.

"Dang it I just have to return to heaven _now_," Hisana frowned as she looked back at Rukia and Ichigo. Rukai was still panicing and was now trying to put Ichigo on her bed while trying to keep her glasses from slipping. Hisana couldn't help but smile.

"That girl I swear," Hisana says softly as she shakes her head, a light bulb apears on top of her head, and clapped her hands together, "duh that's it! All I have to do is use my powers like I did at the fair and how I made the mood romantic a while ago!"

Hisana's smile spread across her face.

"All I need is a little help and Rangiku will be the trick!" Hisana giggled as she started to make her wings apear and fly into the sky, "it'll be perfect perfect!"

* * *

"Ichigooooo," Ichigo heard softly in his head. _Huh? Who's that? _

"I'm sorry come on wake up!"

Ichigo started to slowly open his eyes but everything was coming out blurred.

"Are you awake?"

_Kinda... dude what happened? _Ichigo thought as he tried to open his mouth to repeat those thoughts.

"Uhhhhhh," was all Ichigo could softly say.

"Shhh, don't try to speak, I'm sorry that I punched you so hard!"

_What? Why did you do that for? I didn't do anything! Dang it! _Ichigo yelled in his head he tried to get up but ended up only to black out again.

**Ah poor Ichigo. Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I'm really sorry it took me a long to update my school year went from traditional to year around so we started waaaaaaaaaay early. So my mind got filled up with school stuff and it gave me MAJOR writers block. -_- Well any ways thank you for being patient I couldn't ask for anything more! Love you guys! See you next time! Please R&R. **


End file.
